The Sea Calls My Name
by butterflyKisses26
Summary: Bradin meets a girl who has a terrible secret. When she needs help can he save her? Bad summary, good story. COMPLETE!
1. You caught my eye

Okay y'all, I saw Summerland last Tuesday, and I just HAD to write a story about it. Now the characters may seem a bit OOC ( that means out of character for any of you who may not know) and for that I apologize. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
  
**The Sea Calls My Name**  
  
Chapter One  
  
The waves crashed upon the shore with a sharp fierceness. Gulls swooped low upon the waves, catching the fish that dared to travel with the wave. The sun warmed the sand, making it hot beneath the feet of the sunbathers and surfers. It shone on the water like thousands of tiny diamonds catching the eye of every beach goer. People relaxed on the beach in groups, sunbathing and talking together. Their perfectly tanned skin glistened in the sun.  
Braden wandered across the soft sand, his mind on nothing and his eyes on the sunbathing women in bikinis. He smirked as he watched them, some of them looking him over as well. Unknowingly, Braden found himself at Spanish Cove. The Cove was a place where many guys took their dates so they could score. It was a place of many regrets and haunting memories. Of course, some had good memories there, but it was rare.  
Glancing about, Braden found he was not alone. A lone figure stood at the water's edge, her long, curly auburn hair blew in the salty sea breeze, sweeping across pale slim shoulders. A calf-length khaki skirt showed off her shapely legs. Braden couldn't tear his eyes from this alluring figure. True he didn't know what she looked like, but he could just tell that she was beautiful. As if she could sense his gaze, the girl turned around. Her doe shaped eyes were a deep ivy green and so hollow Braden's breath caught in his throat. There were circles beneath her eyes, and her pale skin made them seem darker than they really were. Her lips were set in a grim line and her brow was furrowed. Braden' eyes caught hers and he felt as if she was looking deep within his soul. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked about to flee. Braden didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to stay and talk to him.  
  
"Hey," he said walking towards her before she could run, "I'm Braden" it was dumb, but it was something to say. The girl simply looked at him, and then at his hand, which was extended towards her.  
  
"Marie," she said after a long pause. She clasped his hand in her own in a soft yet steardy grip. Braden noticed that her fingernails were painted the same shade of her pale blue sweater.  
  
"Are you new here?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said shaking her head, "I just don't get out much." She stared at her flip-flops, refusing to meet Braden's eyes.  
  
"So," He said, uncertain of what to say, "How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen. What about you?" She asked, running her feet through the sand.  
  
"Sixteen." A silence fell over them, but it didn't matter. Braden could sense there was no need to talk, that they didn't need words to speak to each other.  
  
"I should go," Marie said after awhile, "my folks will be wondering where I am." She started to walk past him, but Braden couldn't let her got that easily.  
  
"Wait," he said grabbing her arm quickly. Marie looked up at him startled. "Can I see you again?" he asked. She looked around as if she was searching for somebody.  
  
"O...okay." She said after awhile. Braden grinned.  
  
"Cool," he said," Um..." he looked at his watch, "Tomorrow, same time?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." she said with a shake of her head, "but I can try." Braden smiled and let her go, now certain that he would see her again.  
  
  
  
Why? Why did she have to run into him? Why did she have to go to Spanish Cove that day? The questions ran through Marie's mind as she hurried down the beach, the sand flying out from beneath her running feet. She was already late getting home; hopefully he wouldn't notice that she was late. But he always knew.  
The image of Braden standing there on the beach, his sandy blonde hair blowing across his forehead and his beautiful blue eyes looking into hers was permanent in her mind. He wasn't the only person that she had ever encountered on her daily excursions on the beach. He was, however, the only one that had ever ventured to talk to her.  
Marie opened the door to her beach house silently, praying that he would not hear the small squeak that it emitted. She slunk through the door and winced as a floorboard creaked beneath her foot. She paused, listening for any sign that he had heard her. When everything remained quiet, Marie ventured further into the living room, heading for the stairs.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" the voice came from nowhere. Marie whirled around and her heart jumped into her throat as she saw him standing in the kitchen staring at her with his dull green eyes.  
  
"I...I was just..." she couldn't speak, the fear clogged her throat and she couldn't breathe.  
  
"You were just what?" he asked, advancing on her menacingly.  
  
"I was just down at the beach like everyday." She stammered, trying to put distance between the two of them.  
  
"You're late." He said sharply, "What have I told you about being late?" his scream frightened Marie even more and she flinched as if he had struck her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she cried, tears streaming down her face, "I didn't know."  
  
"You didn't _KNOW_?" he laughed and it sounded strained and forced, "Of course you didn't know, you're so stupid you wouldn't know the time if you were looking at a watch." Marie was used to the verbal abuse and didn't mind it as much since she knew that the beatings wouldn't come afterwards.  
  
Marie's father died when she was ten years old, leaving her distraught mother on her own to raise a young daughter and struggle to make ends meet. Her family had never been well off, and her mother had to work herself to death just to earn enough to pay the bills and buy food. Finally, she had remarried. Marie's stepfather hadn't been too bad to begin with. He was a nice guy and loved her mother, or so she had thought.  
One day, soon after her thirteenth birthday, Marie had come home from school to find her mother lying on the floor crying. Large bruises covered her face and a cut ran down the left cheek of her once pretty face. Marie's stepfather stood over her, blood on his knuckles and a mean, drunken look on his face. The beatings and verbal abuse came regularly after that. Marie was locked away in her bedroom and made to "take care" of her stepfather when her mother couldn't. Many nights she lay in bed, crying herself to sleep. She went to school like a regular kid, but she was never able to wear short skirts or shirts with short sleeves.  
It was a miserable life; one that she wished would end soon. Many times Marie had tried to claim her life, but every time she came close to swallowing the pills, something stopped her. It was as if a hand held hers, stopping her from lifting the pills to her mouth. One time she had tried shooting herself, but again, the hand stayed hers, stopping her from pulling the trigger. Her mother needed her; Marie knew that, so she couldn't die, she couldn't allow her mother to be by herself with this monster. So she stopped the suicidal thoughts and tried to live one day at a time, hoping for the day when her mother would regain her strength, and backbone, and divorce the man.  
  
"Where's mama?" she asked, trying to keep his mind occupied so that he would forget to hit her, or take her upstairs.  
  
"Stupid woman is sick, again." He sneered, "I swear, I don't know why I married her. The dumb bitch." Anger swelled within Marie's breast and she wanted nothing more than to wipe the sneer from his face. She turned away from him before she did something she would regret and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, coming up behind her and grabbing her arm in a vice like grip. His grip was so different from Braden's. While Braden's had been soft and gentle, her stepfather's was harsh and numbing.  
  
"Up...upstairs." She said, refusing to meet his eye less he see it as an act of defiance.  
  
"Excellent idea," he leered at her, staring at her chest and licking his lips, "let's go upstairs." Marie stifled a cry as he dragged her up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you all liked the chapter and will review. I'm not sure how often I'll update, but I will try to do it often. 


	2. Life is a nightmare

Disclaimer: Okay, I totally forgot to do this in the last chapter, but I do NOT own Summerland or any of its characters. If I did, Bradin would so be mine. Lol.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It felt like forever before the heavy weight of his body lifted off Marie. She lay there, listening to his feet as he marched down the stairs. Tears flooded her eyes and she bit her lip to keep from screaming in disgust at herself and her stepfather. Marie felt dirty, she always did after those encounters. She buried her face in her pillow and let the tears fall. Beating her fist into the mattress, she pounded out her frustration, shame, and anger.  
Why did this have to happen to her? Why did her stepfather have to be so mean and perverted? She asked herself those questions every day. Every other thought was another why, another question, another doubt.  
Marie had never been a negative person. When she was little, she had been smiling and bubbly. She had always been happy and ready to talk to anyone who was within ten feet of her. Even after her father's death, though slightly mellowed, she was still talking and laughing with everybody around her. Then her mother remarried and the beatings started. Marie became sullen and reclusive. She dared not venture outside less someone see the bruises that covered her body. She hid herself in her room so that he wouldn't have a reason to hit her. Then he started coming up and "visiting" her. After that, Marie tried to be out of the house as much as possible. Well, her stepfather put a stop to that by locking her in the house and only allowing her out for an hour every day.  
Her tears spent and anger under control, for the moment, Marie wiped her eyes and sat up. She looked outside her window at the waves, the sand, and the people that walked the surf. How she wished she could be one of them. Happy and smiling, her only worries about getting a tan, shredding the perfect wave, and catching the eye of the local hottie. But things weren't that simple.  
Marie often dreamed of being freed from her prison by some knight in shining armor. She could picture it all in her mind. Often she would pick out on of the guys on the beach and make up how he would save her and how perfect their life together would be. Now, as she sat there dreaming she could picture vividly who she wanted to save her.  
  
  
Bradin walked onto the back porch of his Aunt Ava's and opened the door. His little sister Nikki sat on the couch reading a book and Johnny, one of his aunt's housemates, was ordering pizza over the phone.  
  
"Where have you been?" Nikki asked looking up from her book and fixing him with one of her Mom Looks.  
  
"Out." He said simply. Bradin made his way into the kitchen and pulled out a can of soda, opening it he swallowed a large mouthful. Leaning up against the fridge, the young blonde thought back on what had transpired at Spanish Cove.  
There was something about Marie that had drawn him, something that Erica, his surfing teacher that he had a crush on, didn't have. Marie had a special quality that was so alluring, so captivating that Bradin had wandered the entire beach all afternoon just thinking about her.  
  
"Hey Bradin you want to let somebody else have a shot at the fridge." Johnny said with a smirk.  
  
"What? Oh sorry." Bradin said sheepishly. He stepped away from the refrigerator and started to leave the kitchen.  
  
"What's on your mind?" the older man asked as he fished out a bottle of juice.  
  
"Nothing," Braden said, "just some stuff."  
  
"Stuff?" Johnny gave him a yeah-like-I'm-gonna-believe-that look.  
  
"I met this girl down at Spanish Cove," Bradin said, feeling that he could talk to Johnny about this, "and she's really gorgeous."  
  
"Yeah, so what's the problem?"  
  
"She seemed almost...scared of me." Bradin looked at Johnny in question, "Do you think I did something?"  
  
"Well," Johnny said after a pause, "I don't know. What did you say to her?"  
  
"I introduced myself." Bradin shrugged his shoulders, "Was there something wrong with that?"  
  
"No," Johnny laughed, "but who knows anymore." He walked over and put his arm around Bradin's shoulders. "Tell you what," he said, "next time you see her, keep your distance and let her get used to you before you do anything."  
  
"Ok," Bradin said with a slightly confused look on his face, "I'll give it a try. Thanks."  
  
"Glad I could help." Johnny smiled, pulled away from the young man and took another swig of juice.  
  
  
  
It was dark out when Marie woke from the sleep that she had cried herself into. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up, her hair falling about her face in disarray. The backdoor slammed shut, Marie looked out the window and saw her stepfather stumbling along the sand heading towards the bar he frequented every night. As soon as he was out of sight, Marie jumped from her bed and hurried to the bathroom that was down the hall.  
Turning the water on hot, she allowed the steam to fill the bathroom and fog the mirror. She stripped out of her clothes and stood before the mirror studying her body. She didn't have a bad figure, but any beauty she had was marred by bruises from beatings past and present. Dark plum purple bruises with small splotches of blue and black mingled with fading yellow bruises. Gingerly, she ran her fingers over the fresh bruises on her left breast. Turning away from the mirror quickly, Marie climbed into the shower wanting desperately to clean the invisible filth from her body.  
Hot, scalding water fell on her skin, relaxing her tense and aching muscles. Marie picked up her loaf and began to scrub her skin roughly, hoping that it would be enough to clean away the shame that covered her. She scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin was red and raw, but she still did not feel clean. Tears mixed with the water that streamed down her face. Her legs suddenly lost all strength and Marie sunk slowly to her knees, her trembling hands covering her face.  
Many nights Marie would pray that her life was just a dream, a nightmare that she would wake from at any moment. But the next day would always bring the same pain. Her life was a never ending cycle of shame and anger. Every day was the same as the one before. As she kneeled there in the shower, the water cascading over her body, Marie prayed to God that something would change. She didn't know how much longer she could survive the torture of her life. She stayed there, praying and crying until the water turned ice cold. Finally, she gathered her strength and forced herself to stand. She dried off, crept back into her room, and burrowed beneath the covers.  
  
  
  
A strange feeling startled Bradin from his sleep. He sat up, gulping for air. It felt as if he had just woken from a nightmare, but he didn't remember dreaming anything.  
  
_ "This is too weird."_ He thought. Lying back down, he stared up at the ceiling, trying to understand what had happened. He could recall vaguely the feeling of something heavy weighing him down, he felt a dull pain in his abdomen as if he had been punched there. What was going on? Bradin shook his head and turned over on his side. He could see Derek, his little brother, lying in the bed at the other side of the room. His slow, even breathes resounded through the room. Bradin focused on Derek's breathing and let it lull him back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Okay, there you go, the second chapter. I don't really like the scene between Johnny and Bradin, but I'm not the one sending the reviews. Lol. Anyways, I hope you liked it and will review.

Sadlovepoet7: Thank you for reviewing.


	3. A comfort to me

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been focusing really hard on Connected, my Alias fan fic, that I haven't been working on this one. Please forgive me, and please accept this chapter as my peace offering. Lol.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Slinking down the stairs, Marie paused when she saw her stepfather passed out on the sofa. His breathing was heavy and thunderous snores erupted from him every once in awhile. With a sigh of relief, Marie slipped out the door.  
The morning sun shone down on her and she breathed in a deep, cleansing breath. Waves crashed upon the shore and the familiar sound calmed her troubled spirit. After her break down in the shower the night before, Marie felt slightly better. She wandered down the beach, the sand squishing between her toes, knowing that she had a good two hours before her stepfather woke up.  
Every morning when her stepfather was passed out, Marie would slip out of the house and try to enjoy the few hours of freedom she was able to steal. It was her own therapy. To see the sun shining across the water, the clouds scrape against the sky, and the waves beat upon the rocks never failed to ease her spirit, even if it was only for a little while.  
Marie made her way down the beach, soon finding herself at Spanish Cove. She always seemed to retreat to that place. It offered her some odd sense of relief that she had never felt. Climbing up on the rocks, she tilted her face so the sun and wind hit it full force. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the surf. Breathing deeply, Marie filled her lungs with the salty air. She reclined on the rocks and watched the sun play across the water.  
  
  
  
The waves crashed down on Bradin as he maneuvered his board through the water. The exhilaration and freedom he felt at riding the waves traveled through his body like a shock wave. Bradin hadn't been able to feel so free since his parents' death. He had always felt like a caged animal being poked with sticks by spectators. Then he had been introduced to surfing and everything seemed to fall into place. He was no longer angry at every little thing; instead, he was able to control his temper, even if it was only a little bit. As he steered the board through the water, Bradin caught sight of someone on the rocks. Stealthily he turned the surfboard toward shore and rode in on the waves. He picked up his board and made his way over to the familiar figure.  
Marie's head was tilted back, her hair gently blowing in the breeze, and her eyes were closed lightly. It was as if she was living in her own little world and Bradin was intruding upon her. He stuck the board in the sand and climbed up next to her, being careful not to scare her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked, leaning close to her. Marie jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and turned her head to look at him with startled eyes.  
  
"Nothing." She muttered, turning away from his gaze quickly.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming 'til this afternoon." Bradin said, trying to make her open up to him.  
  
"Yeah," she replied quietly. Bradin didn't know why Marie was withdrawn, but he was tired of it. She was a tightly closed book that was sealed with glue and locked with a key. She barely said anything, and when she did, she refused to look at him. What had he done to her to make her so frightened of him? Nothing, that's what. Bradin sighed and leaned back against the rocks.  
They sat silently side by side for a long time, looking out over the ocean. Bradin stole quick glances at Marie when he thought she wasn't looking. She had a quiet way about her that with just one look she could say so much.  
  
"Please stop that." Her voice startled him and he turned his head to look at her. Marie was looking at him with a deep sense of pleading in her eyes.  
  
"Stop what?" Bradin asked, confused as to what she meant.  
  
"Stop looking at me." She said, turning her gaze back to the ocean, "I don't like it when people stare at me." Her voice was so soft; Bradin had to strain to hear her.  
  
"Okay," he said, still very confused.  
  
"It's just..." Marie paused, as if she didn't know whether to say anything or not.  
  
"What?" Bradin asked gently. She was just about to open up, and he was anxious to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Nothing." She shook her head.  
  
"Hey, you can talk to me." he said, tentatively reaching out and placing a comforting hand on her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she cried, startling Bradin and flinging his hand off her. He jumped back, scared at her outburst. Tears slipped down her pale cheeks and she screwed her eyes shut tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. With a sigh she opened her eyes and stood, brushing the sand off her. "I have to go." Bradin stood hurriedly.  
  
"Marie, wait." He called, running after her as she fled the rocks, "Marie!" but she was already out of sight. Bradin sighed and kicked the sand angrily. He had screwed up. Grabbing his board he hurried back to the beach house.  
  
  
  
Tears streaming down her face, Marie hurried up the steps to the front door of her home. She was just about to open the door when something stayed her hand.  
  
"Oh no." she breathed. Her stepfather was moving about the living room. As he clutched his head in his hands, there was no doubt he had a hangover from the night before. Marie searched for a way back into the house without getting caught by him. When he had a hangover, that was the worst time to encounter her stepfather.  
A large trellis stood off to the side of the wrap around porch. Marie hurried over to it. Looking up she saw that the trellis led up to the flat roof. From there she could easily walk over to her own window and climb in. If she hadn't locked the window that is. Glancing back over at the door, she knew she had no other options. With a steadying breath, she grabbed hold of the wood through the jumble of ivy and planted her foot on a step. Tugging herself up one step at a time, Marie finally reached the roof and walked stealthily along to her window. She reached her window and pulled at it, hoping that it would come open. Her wish came true. She climbed inside, but misjudged the distance between the window and floor and fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
Eyes wide with fear, Marie closed the window hurriedly then ran and jumped into her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Her bedroom door swung open and her stepfather hurried inside.  
  
"What was that?" he yelled at her. Marie forced her heart to stop pounding and opened her eyes sleepily.  
  
"What was what?" she asked, faking a yawn.  
  
"That crash you stupid bitch!" he screamed.  
  
"I didn't hear anything," she said.  
  
"Like hell you didn't." he cursed, "Now get out of bed." He reached over and yanked the covers off her sharply. Marie stiffened as her stepfather's nostrils flared and his eyes grew wide. She looked down at her clothes, which still had sand covering them, and at the shoes, which in her haste, she had not taken off.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"No...nowhere." She stuttered, choking on the fear that clogged her throat.  
  
"You bitch," he yelled, yanking her out of bed by her hair, "where were you?" Tears fell down Marie's face. Her skull felt as if it was on fire and she could feel the hairs being pulled out by the roots. He threw her to the floor and kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"Answer me." he screamed, delivering kick after kick to her abdomen. Pain overtook every other sense that Marie had. Soon it became so numbing that she could not even feel it, but the tears still persisted.  
What Marie wouldn't have given right then for just one more minute with Bradin at Spanish Cove. But she had pushed him away; she wasn't ready to tell her life's story to a near perfect stranger. But he wasn't a stranger. It was weird, but Marie felt as if she'd known Bradin for forever. There was something about him that drew Marie to him. When he had touched her arm, his touch had been soft and gentle and strangely comforting. And that scared her more than anything.  
Marie clung to the image of Bradin's face as her stepfather continued to kick her. She pictured the way the sun had glistened in his eyes, the way the wind blew his blonde hair across his sun-kissed face.  
Finally her stepfather grew tired of beating her and went downstairs to watch TV and drink a beer. Marie pulled herself off the floor and fell onto her bed. Wiping the tears from her eyes she wondered why she put up with it all, why she didn't just leave. Then she remembered. If she left, what hope would her mother have? None, that's what. So, she resigned herself to the beatings and abuse. Closing her eyes tightly she waited for sleep to take her. The familiar blackness took her and shrouded her in dreams where she could forget who she was and what was happening to her.  
  
  
  
Alrighty y'all, there ya go. I hope you enjoyed this chap and will review.  
  
Gpotter: I'm so glad my story is able to touch those who read it, thank you.  
  
Chloe: Thank you so much. I love when people tell me they love my story. And I'm glad I could keep Bradin in character.  
  
Dolphinchick2568: Thanks for pointing out my mistake. I'm awful with names.  
  
Blue-eyes: I actually planned on having a scene similar to what you suggested. But thank you for thinking of it. And if you have any more ideas, feel free to share them with me. You never know, I might just use one of them.  
  
M: I won't let Marie become a Mary-Sue, you have my word. That is a real problem spot with original characters. I have stories that I write under another penname, and I'm always struggling to keep my original characters from becoming Mary-Sues. I'll work real hard though to keep Marie as real as I can.  
  
Sam: I've learned before that it is wiser, and more mature, to allow the remarks of some reviewers to slide off my back. You can say all you want about my story, but you _cannot_ stop me from writing it. You were right when you said that this is not an original idea, lots of people write about abuse. But the way that I write it will be original.  
Has anybody ever told you that people only feel the need to criticize because they're jealous? Perhaps you may not be a very good writer, or you might be very good at it, but that does _NOT_ give you license to be rude about someone else's writing. I don't get you people who feel the need to flame other writers. What's the deal? When you can answer that question for me, then feel free to write another review. But _don't_ waste my time, and your time, by writing a flame.  
  
Summerlandgirl, darkdestiney2000, Taryn Moran, chocolateluvr, Ms Vaughn, grullo-cowgirl, Scrabble Goddess, Ammanda, Alex, Kelly, SalsaDevil, atruwriter, beautyqueen321, sadlovepoet7, and n/a: Thank you all for taking the time to read and review this fic. I hope that you all will continue. 


	4. I'll save us

I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. I've been so busy with Connected that I've completely neglected this story. For that I am sorry. Anyway, here's what you all have been waiting for patiently for.

Chapter Four

Bounding down the stairs, Bradin emerged into the living room freshly showered and changed from his morning surfing. Johnny was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hey Bradin," he said, looking up from his channel surfing, "did you see that girl again today?"

"Yep," Bradin replied sitting down beside the older man.

"And?" Johnny asked, his eyebrows arched in question.

"We talked for a little bit," the young man said, "and then she ran away again." Bradin sighed heavily. "What am I doing wrong?" he leaned his head back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"Who knows," Johnny sighed. Bradin looked over at the older man and saw that his thoughts were somewhere else entirely. "No man will _ever_ know what goes on inside the female mind." He added. Just then Bradin's aunt walked down the stairs and entered the living room.

"Hey Bradin," Ava said with a wide smile, "how was surfing today?"

"It was alright," Bradin replied, "no really big waves though." Ava nodded and continued on into the kitchen. Bradin glanced over at Johnny and knew that they wouldn't be doing any more talking right then.

* * *

The darkness slowly released Marie. She opened her eyes slowly, wincing as the pain flooded through her body. Slowly, tentatively, she stood, grabbing her stomach as she felt a wave of nausea pass over her. Swallowing hard, she forced the bile back down her throat. Reluctant to look in the mirror, Marie knew she had to do it so that she could take a damage report and figure out how to cover the bruises she knew covered her body. Turning slowly towards her full-length mirror, she stifled a gasp.

A large, purple and black bruise covered the left side of her face. Her left eye was swollen, and the corner of her mouth had grown to twice its size and was still getting bigger. Bruises covered her arms and, when she lifted her shirt, she could see bruises covering her entire stomach. She looked like a monster.

Tears bit at her eyes, but Marie refused to let them fall. She closed her eyes tightly; wincing slightly at the pain in her left eye, and tried to gain control of her rising emotions. Opening her eyes, Marie forced herself to look in the mirror once more. She had to confront her image, had to make herself see what she had become. It wasn't her choice to be used as a human punching bag, but if her sacrifice saved her mother from the same fate, Marie would bear it.

She reached for her make-up bag and pulled out a bottle of concealer. Gingerly she applied the make-up until it hid the worst of her bruise. There was nothing she could do about her eye, and she would just have to wear long sleeves to hide her arms until the bruising started to fade. Other than that she would be able to go out without facing too many questions from people.

* * *

Steering his skateboard through the crowds of people that wandered around Playa Linda's boardwalk, Bradin headed towards the surf shop one of his aunt's roommates, Jay, owned.

"You're late." Jay said, his Australian accent carrying through the small shop as Bradin walked through the "door."

"Sorry," the teen replied. He wasn't gonna try and offer an excuse, after all, Jay knew how hectic things were around the beach house.

"You can stock the new shipment of board wax." Jay said as he continued to sand the surfboard he was working on. Along with supplying the local, and tourist, surfers with supplies, Jay also sold surfboards that he himself made.

Bradin walked into the backroom and picked up the box of surf wax that Jay pointed out to him. He carried it out and began to stock the wooden shelves. The work was easy. All he had to do was make sure that the labels were facing out and that each brand was put together. It left lots of time for his mind to wander. And wander it did.

The mysterious glint in Marie's eyes burned into Bradin's mind. He couldn't forget the way her hair blew in the wind, or the way her pale skinned became flushed when she had caught him looking at her. There was something special about Marie that kept Bradin from forgetting her. Even though they hadn't even spent an hour together, Bradin felt close to her. She didn't tell him anything about herself, but he still felt as if he knew her intimately. She looked strong and confident, but at the same time, she was like a deer caught in the headlights. It was as if something terrible and evil was bearing down on her and she could not flee from it, could only stay rooted where she was. She confused Bradin to no end, and his thinking of her only served to confuse him further.

He was attracted to her, that much was clear, but when he looked at her there was a stirring, an urge to protect her from whatever haunted her. He wanted nothing more than to draw her into his arms and hold her tightly and never let her go. His mind was in over drive. He could almost feel her skin against his own. The one touch of her skin he had been allowed left him wanting for more. It was like silk beneath his fingers, soft and creamy.

It was then that the idea struck Bradin. Next time he saw Marie, no matter how hard she tried to leave, he would not let her go until he had talked to her, and until he had asked her out.

* * *

Marie balanced the tray that she held in her hands as she climbed up the stairs. She made sure that the tea didn't spill over and that the food didn't slid around on the plate. Toeing the door to her mother's bedroom open gently, Marie walked inside.

The room was dark, the blinds drawn, blocking out the afternoon sun, and the only light was from a nearly burnt out light beside the bed. The soft light cast an eerie glow over her mother's sallow face, making her appear even more ghost like than she already was. Her thin, fragile body was hidden beneath the many comforters that covered her. Her body was racked by harsh shivers, making the whole bed shake. The raven black hair that framed her gaunt face hung limp and was thinning. Streaks of gray flashed whenever she gathered the strength to move her head. There were dark circles beneath her eyes, causing her to look so much older than her thirty-seven years.

Marie hated seeing her mother this way. Life with an abusive husband had aged her beyond recognition. Marie could remember when her mother used to walk along the beach, her long hair being swept about her face by the breeze. She could remember the way her laugh had sounded, the way her lips would always turn up in a smile whenever Marie did something she approved of. But those years were long past. Things had changed. Mother and daughter were no longer carefree. Now they were weighed down by past scares and fears that still lingered.

Placing the tray down on the bedside table, Marie pulled back the covers and climbed in beside her mother. Wrapping her arms around her mom, Marie could feel her bones. Tears streamed down her face and her body began to shake along with her mother's.

Why had fate dealt them this existence? Why couldn't they be a happy family again? The answer was simply. Her stepfather. He had blinded her mother, blinded Marie with his charm, his presents, his smile. But he had turned. He wasn't nice anymore; he was a horrible monster devouring all the happiness that had once surrounded Marie's family.

"I'll figure out a way to save us mom," she whispered, certain that her mother could not hear her, "I'll figure out a way to get us free from him."

* * *

Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to post a chapter soon. I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated. I apologize for that and I sincerely hope it won't take so long for the next chapter.

I as rereading this story and noticed that the chapters were taking on a pattern. I promise that there will be more action soon, you all have my word on that. Next chapter should be the beginning of much more action and turmoil. Perhaps there will even be some Ava/Johnny romance going on. Hint, hint ;)

Ms. Vaughn: Actually, something _very_ similiar to your idea is going to happen in the story. You'll just have to keep reading to see exactly what it is.

#1 Sumerland fan!: Thanks you so much for the compliment. I love it when people feel as if they are a part of my stories. There is nothing better for an author than to know how much people enjoy reading their work. Thank you.

beAchbuMxX, atruwriter, darkdestiney2000, Banana Belle, and dolphinchick2568: Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review this story. You have no idea how much it means to me.


	5. It's so hard

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but our computer was on the fritz and we only _just_ got it fixed. Anyway, here's the latest chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Five

_Marie sat on her bed looking out her window at the full moon. Hugging her old, ratty teddy bear close to her, she couldn't help the tremors that racked her body. She tried to tune out the drunken laughter that floated up from the living room where her stepfather and his friends were playing poker. _

_Rocking back and forth, Marie fought the urge to run from the house. She had to get out of there, but it was too risky. What if he decided to take a break from the game and "visit" her? He would find her room empty and the consequences would be more than she could take. But the thought that maybe this night she would have more than one visitor to her room made her tremble and she had to fight harder to stay where she was._

_Footsteps sounded in the hall, causing Marie to tense. It was coming; the thing she dreaded most was coming. The doorknob turned in slow motion, the protesting squeals of the hinges as they moved echoed through the room. Marie could not take her eyes off the door as it opened. A shadow fell over her. She closed her eyes tightly; waiting for what she knew would come._

Marie's eyes flew open. Her mother's toothpick thin arm lay over Marie's stomach, rising and falling with each of her ragged breaths. Thin streams of morning light fought through the heavy drapes and spread across the room.

It had all been a dream. Marie placed a trembling hand over her heart in an attempt to calm the frantic beating. Her breathing was harsh and she could not stop shaking.

The dream had seemed so _real_; she could see and hear everything so clearly. But she was glad it had been only a dream, she didn't want that dream to come true ever again. Marie knew it would though. For as long as she lived in that house, her stepfather would continue his torture.

* * *

School would be starting in three weeks, and that meant one thing to Bradin. Marie. Once school started Bradin would, hopefully, be seeing Marie nearly every day of the week.

It was amazing what she had done to Bradin in the two short times they had spent together. But she had definitely done something. He couldn't go two minutes without thinking about her, without wondering what she was up to right at that moment.

* * *

Trying desperately to concentrate on the book she held in her hands, Marie listened to the drunken laughter that floated up the stairs. It was just like in her dream. Her stepfather had called his friends together for a night of poker and drinking. She knew it wouldn't be long before she heard footsteps on the stairs.

Her hands shook slightly as she turned the page. Marie wanted nothing more than to become trapped in the world of her romance novel. Why couldn't things be like that in real life? Why couldn't there really be a prince who came to save her? Why did she have to live this nightmare? It didn't make any sense. What had she done to deserve it?

Then it came. The sound she had been dreading. The sound of footsteps clouded her mind and resounded in her ears. There was no escape. If she fled through her window, whoever was coming towards her room would raise the alarm and she would be in even bigger trouble than she was right then. What was a girl to do? The doorknob turned at an annoyingly slow rate. Her heart sped up, and it was all Marie could do to remember to breathe. The door opened slowly and one of her stepfather's friends walked into the room. His shirt was untucked and the top half was unbuttoned. There was a drunken glint in his eyes.

"Come here baby," he said, reaching out and grabbing Marie's arm and pulled her to him as he kicked the door shut with his foot. His hand on her bare arm made Marie want to puke. Why had she chosen tonight of all nights to wear a tank top to bed? As his eyes flew over her body, devouring every inch of her, Marie tried to fight back the urge to vomit. His mouth covered hers as he pushed her back towards the bed.

It was normal for her stepfather's friends, perverts every one of them, to come and see her whenever they were at the house. Her stepfather didn't mind sharing Marie. In fact, she made him even more popular among the men he hung out with. None of the other men had stepdaughters or wives or girlfriends. They had to find release somewhere other than from the hookers that littered the streets of Playa Linda late at night. After all, that got expensive after awhile.

Marie didn't know who it was that was on top of her right then. She didn't want to know. His hands roamed over her body, pulling at her shirt and tugging off the flannel sleeping pants she wore. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks and she fought the urge to push him off her. It would only excite him further and make it harder on her. Closing her eyes tightly, Marie forced herself to think of anything other than what was happening to her.

* * *

"What are you still doing in the house Bradin?" Ava asked as she came down the stairs into the living room and saw her nephew sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV. "It's a Friday night and you're sitting here looking like you just lost your puppy." She grinned at the young man, but he didn't seem to share her giddy mood. In fact, Ava had noticed that Bradin had been very withdrawn lately and she couldn't figure out why.

"Sorry Aunt Ava," Bradin replied standing up and walking towards the glass doors.

"Bradin wait." Ava said with a low sigh, "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" She was hoping that he would open up to her like he did with Johnny and Jay. But Ava knew that Bradin would remain tight-lipped around her, afraid to tell her what was going on with him simply because she was a woman. So it truly surprised her when he turned back around to face her.

"Actually," he said, sitting back down on the couch and focusing his attention on his shoes as Ava sat down beside him. "See there's this girl...and I really like her."

"So what's the problem?" Ava asked perplexed.

"I don't know. She's just really skittish and she won't let me get near her." He looked up and Ava was struck with the hopelessness in his eyes. She had never known her nephew to give up hope on anything. When he had trouble with a new trick on his surfboard he would just keep trying. When his parents died he kept going, keeping his sister and brother going through the hard transition to California. So she couldn't help but wonder what had caused him such despair.

"Maybe," She started, unsure of what to say to Bradin, afraid that she would say the wrong thing. It was so seldom that he came to her with his problems that she wanted to help him as best she could. "Maybe, she's just scared to let you get close? There might be something going on in her life that just keeps her from letting you close."

"You think?" he asked, his eyes clearing and slowly filling with hope. Ava nodded, astounded at her own wisdom. When had she become so insightful?

_Must come with the kids_ she thought with a small chuckle.

"Thanks Aunt Ava," Bradin said, hugging her suddenly. He pulled away after a few minutes and stood. "I'm gonna go now," he said turning towards the door. "Thanks again Aunt Ava." He said before walking out of the house.

"I'm getting pretty good at this whole parent thing." Ava said leaning back into the couch. "Pretty damn good."

* * *

Her body ached, bruises were forming on her stomach and arms, and there was an unwanted hickey on her neck. Marie sat before her vanity carefully applying make-up to her neck, trying to hide the obvious bruising around the bite. Growling low in her throat she wanted nothing more than to kick the man who had done this to her right in the nuts. But of course she couldn't pin point exactly _which_ of her stepfather's friends had given her the hickey. It could have been any one of the five men who visited her the night before. It might even have been her stepfather who had come up only an hour ago.

Putting her make-up back in the bag, Marie stood and walked over to her window. She put her fingers on the warm glass and gazed out at the people who were going about their busy summer day. How she wished she could be there with them, basking in the warm sun, letting her skin drink in its rays, feel the ocean breeze cool on her skin. She closed her eyes and imagined she was out there playing in the surf, twirling in circles until she fell on the sand, dizzy. She could clearly picture lying there on the sand her fingers entwined with Bradin's, his lips on hers.

Marie's eyes snapped open and she pulled away from the window as if it had burned her. She could not be thinking these thoughts. No, she wouldn't let herself.

_Get a grip Marie,_ she chastised herself, _there is no way that you can be thinking this way. Hell you only just met this guy. And let's not forget what the other men in your life are doing to you._

But as much as she fought it, Marie knew that Bradin was different. He didn't seem like the kind to beat her or hurt her. He didn't seem to have it in him.

_Yeah, you thought the same thing about your stepfather before the beatings started. _Said a little voice inside her head.

"Shut up," she said quietly, her voice echoing in the silent room, "Just shut up."

_But you know I'm right, _the voice persisted, _you know if you let him close he'll hurt you just like everyone else._

"No," Marie said, wringing her hands in front of her nervously, "no, Bradin's not like that. He can't be."

_What do you know about him anyway,_ the voice said as Marie started pacing the floor, _you don't know anything other than his name._

"I know he's not like my stepfather," she said to the voice.

_And how can you know that?_ The voice asked.

"Because I...I just know." She said, fighting to keep the voice at bay, "I just know." A tear slipped down her cheek, falling onto the palm of her hand and leaving a small puddle. She tipped her hand and watched the tear travel down the slope and fall onto the floor. Closing her eyes tightly, Marie came to a decision. No longer would she allow the actions of her stepfather to dictate how she lived. She would take her life into her own hands and live the way she wanted to, not how he wanted her to. She wouldn't take his abuse anymore; she would fight him with all she had. Even if it killed her.

* * *

Well there y'all go, another chapter by yours truly. Please review and tell me what you thought.

Hebrew-Freak: Your help would be greatly appreciated. I won't ask you for any details that you don't want to tell me, and will respect your privacy on any matters that you want to keep hidden. Please email me when you get the chance.

grullo-cowgirl: Thank you so much for the compliment.

darkdestiney2000, melodie568, and Ms. Vaughn: Thank you all so much for reviewing.


	6. Why is normal so hard?

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been trying to get over a _serious_ case of writer's block, not to mention my computer was totally going berserk. Anyway, y'all asked for more Bradin/Marie action, so here ya go.

Chapter Six

It was barely five, but Marie's stepfather was already on his way to the bar to get drunk with his friends. Marie sat by her window, watching him walk away from the house, his steps slightly unsteady, as if he had gotten a head start on the drinking. Steeling herself for what she was about to do, Marie turned away from the window and headed towards her closet. It would not do to go out in the shorts and T-shirt that she was already wearing. Though her bruises were beginning to fade, she could not risk somebody seeing them.

She pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a light pink long sleeved shirt. Sitting down at her vanity she craftily applied make-up to hide the fading hickey and the light bruise on her cheek. She let her hair swing across her shoulders, hoping that it would help to hide what the make-up could not entirely cover. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops and headed down the stairs after checking one more time to see if her stepfather was out of sight.

Downstairs in the beach house was eerily quiet. The sun shone in through the windows and glass doors, casting bright cheery light throughout the room. Fear thumped inside Marie's chest, just as steady and real as her heartbeat.

"You can't chicken out now Marie," She said to the empty living room, "You're going to do this." Afraid that she would back out if she took anymore time, Marie sprinted to the door and flew outside.

>>>>>

Having gotten off work early, Bradin rode his skateboard through the crowded streets of Playa Linda. He wasn't going anywhere specific, just wherever his board took him. Turning his board sharply to avoid a group of kids, Bradin spotted her.

Marie walked down the street; her arms wrapped around her protectively, her hair swirling around her face in the wind. She skirted around a group of guys, watching them carefully out of the corner of her eye. Quickly, Bradin steered his skateboard towards her.

"Marie!" he called, hurrying to catch up with her. She looked over her shoulder and her steps became quicker. He hurried after her, wondering why she sped up.

>>>>>

The lewd stares and glances shook Marie down to her core. She watched them, making sure none of them advanced. They didn't. Breathing a sigh of relief she continued down the street. She heard somebody calling her name and, instinctively, her steps quickened. Her stepfather had seen her. It was the only answer. Who else would be calling her name? She glanced over her shoulder. Someone was coming towards her, but the sun was right in her eyes and she couldn't make out who it was. She moved faster. It would be suicide to stop now. There was a sharp turn not five feet in front of her, glancing back over her shoulder quickly she turned the corner and stood tight against the wall. Heart beating roughly inside her throat, Marie waited. Somebody came to a stop beside her. She looked over at who it was and a sigh of relief escaped her when she saw who it was. Bradin.

He looked around, but since Marie stood in the shadows, he couldn't see her.

"Marie?" he called. She could see the defeated slump of his shoulders as he stepped back on his skateboard and pushed forward. Something inside her wouldn't let him leave. She had to talk to him. She had to feel the security she felt whenever she was around him. She stepped out of the shadows.

"Bradin!" she called after him. He stopped abruptly and turned around. A smile lit his face. Marie couldn't help but smile back. A piece of hair fell across his forehead and he brushed it away with a finger before skating back towards her.

"Why did you run when I called you?" he asked when he reached her.

"Oh…I um…I thought you were someone else." She stuttered shaking her head. She could sense Bradin was about to say something. "What are you doing here?" she asked, effectively cutting him off.

"I just got off work." He replied. He looked at Marie closely, too closely. She felt a shiver run down her spine and mentally shook off the fear that clouded her mind. Today she would get a hold on her fear and live life like a normal teenager, if only for an afternoon.

"Where do you work?" she asked quickly, sensing that he was about to ask her something.

"At a surf shop about two blocks away." He said inclining his head in the direction Marie had come from.

"Cool." She replied, a tight smile coming slowly across her face. It was harder than she thought to have a normal, everyday conversation. They stood in an uncomfortable silence. Marie shifted from one foot to the other, her gaze darting from Bradin to the crowded streets around them.

"I…I should go." she said, no longer able to take the silence.

"Oh." Bradin looked disappointed. "Um…okay."

"So I'll see ya around?" She asked.

"Yeah, see ya." he said. Marie turned on her heel and quickly walked away. Her heart was pounding in her chest. For her first venture into normal it hadn't gone too bad. Or so she thought.

>>>>>

Slouching down into the couch, Bradin wished it would swallow him. He had screwed up with Marie, he didn't know how, he just knew he had. She was like a scared kitten around him, skittish and ready to flee at a moment's notice. Why? What was she so afraid of?

"Damn it." he cried, throwing a pillow across the room. It flew the kitchen counter, knocking over an empty glass that fell and shattered, and landed on the floor.

Anger surged through him. Anger at himself, anger at Marie, anger at the world in general. He needed to do something, something that got him out of the house and allowed him to expel some of his anger. Jumping off the couch he went upstairs and changed into his swimsuit and pulled his wet suit on over it. Surfing would help, he just knew it.

>>>>>

_Stupid idiot. Stupid, stupid idiot._ Marie continually berated herself as she paced the floor of her bedroom. Why had she fled? Was it that hard to spend time among people? She slumped onto her bed and hugged Mr. Bear, her teddy bear, tightly to her chest.

The sun was beginning to set outside of her window, casting a pale pink and orange glow over the water of the Pacific Ocean. It looked so peaceful out there. Sighing heavily, Marie couldn't help but long to step into the waves that crashed upon the shore. What would it be like if she let one carry her off into the ocean? Perhaps then she would finally be free of her stepfather's power. A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away with a trembling hand.

_You're such a chicken,_ she yelled at herself, _what happened to "I won't let him run my life anymore, even if it kills me" ? Are you really that afraid of him? He's only human, same as you, he can't hurt you anymore than he already is. You owe this to yourself._

"I can't do it." she said to the empty room, "I can't take the chance."

_What would your father say if he heard you talking like this? _The voice in her head asked, _He would want you to stand up to that bastard, he'd want you to fight for yourself Marie. _

Tears were falling freely down her face now as she continued to rock back and forth on her bed. And she knew what she had to do.

>>>>>

It was too dark for Bradin to surf, but still he stayed out on the beach, watching the waves come in and out over the rocks where he sat. The wind wiped across his face, sending chills down his spine.

The pounding of the waves had helped to ease the tension in him, but he still felt anger surging through him. Why hadn't he taken a chance, shown his feelings, asked her out? Why did he always chicken out at the last minute? He clenched his jaw, deep in thought.

"Is this seat taken?" Bradin looked up and was startled to find Marie standing over him.

"No." he said, hurriedly scooting over so that there was room on the rock for her. She sat down, bringing her knees up to her chin and staring out at the ocean. They sat like that for awhile, neither one talking, both just looking, listening to the sound of the ocean and the seagulls.

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly this afternoon." her voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"It's okay." he replied, chancing a look over at her. Marie sat there, still staring at the setting sun. The wind whipped her hair about her face, making it hard for Bradin to see her expression.

"No," she shook her head, "I always seem to be running from you and I'm sorry about that." she looked over at him and he was shocked to see tears forming in her eyes. "There's just some things that you don't know about me." she turned away from him again, "Things that I've never told anyone about."

This was it, she was finally going to open up to him. Bradin watched her expectantly, waiting for her to go on. But she didn't. He saw her close her eyes. The wind died down slightly and he watched as a tear slipped down her pale cheek. Tentatively he reached out and brushed it away with his thumb. She stiffened at his touch and inhaled sharply. He was too far in now, he couldn't stop his body from following through on what it wanted to do, even if he had wanted to stop it he wouldn't have been able to. It was like he was autopilot, he could see everything happening but was powerless to stop it.

He inched closer to Marie, his thumb sliding down her jaw line, feeling the soft, cool skin. His finger hooked under her chin and turned her face to him. There was fear in her wide eyes, but he could tell that she wasn't in control of her own body either as she moved closer to him as well. He could see her swallow, hear her sharp intake of breath as his lips gently grazed hers. Then he was lost.

His lips met hers full on and it was pure heaven. The kiss was slow and sweet, gentle and caring. There was something beneath the physical pleasure, some kind of healing going on. Bradin couldn't explain it. It just felt…right. He moved his mouth over hers, tasting the vanilla lip gloss on her lips. His hands moved as if they had minds of their own. They gently slid up Marie's arms and shoulders to gently caress her face. Her own hands toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, tickling his skin.

The need for air finally overwhelmed them both and they pulled apart reluctantly. They sat there, fighting for air, staring at each other.

Had he ruined everything by moving too quickly? He didn't have long to wait for the answer to that question because Marie suddenly caught his mouth with her own.

>>>>>

I think I'm gonna leave you all hanging there. I hope this chapter was long enough for ya. I don't know when I'll update this story next because I don't think I'm entirely over my writer's block. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought.

whoopiepiez: You don't have to worry about everything turning out all happy-go-lucky in the end, trust me. I already have the ending all planned out and let's just say that, well it's not pretty.

gpotter and grullo-cowgirl: Thank you both for the amazing compliments.

Alexis, Hebrew-Freak, dolphinchick2568, 10st drEams, someone, theresa, ashelyhampton2004, melodie568, Taryn, Ms. Vaughn, and darkdestiney2000: Thank you all so much for reviewing and waiting so patiently for me to get over my writer's block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review.


	7. Help me

**Sorry it took so long to update. I am still having trouble figuring out how to take this story to the place I want it to go, but at least I'm starting to get there. Anyway, here is the newest chapter.**

Chapter Seven

What was she doing? What was she thinking? Marie was so confused, her mind going in every direction. The only thing she could focus on was the feel of Bradin's lips on her own and how good it felt, not at all like kissing- or being forced to kiss actually- her stepfather's friends. Bradin knew what he was doing, kind of. He was gentle and hesitant when he first kissed her; careful to make sure she didn't feel rushed. And she didn't. However, Marie did not have to kiss him that second time. She shouldn't have, she knew that, but it felt so nice to have someone care about how she felt, to see someone worried about her. Something came over her and she had to feel close to him once more.

Marie clung to Bradin, afraid to let him ago, afraid that the feelings of safety and love would leave her. His hands moved over her body, molding to the shape of her hips as he pulled her closer. Practically sitting in his lap, Marie could feel Bradin's heart beating rapidly against her own. It all just felt so right. For once, she could forget everything.

A wave hit against the rocks, spraying the couple with cold seawater, and jolting Marie from the trance she was in. With a gasp, she pushed Bradin away from her and stood quickly. Her body was numb with the feelings that flooded her and her lips were tender from being so thoroughly kissed.

"Marie?" Bradin's worried voice was quiet behind her.

"I have to go." She said hurriedly pushing past him, afraid to look at his face. She felt his hand close gently around her own and paused.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. Marie's heart broke at the sadness in his voice. She looked at him over her shoulder. Big mistake. As soon as their eyes connected, she was lost once more. Heat traveled from his hand up her arm and throughout her body, flooding her with alien feelings.

He looked so pitiful standing there looking at her with confusion, hope, and worry. She turned back to face him.

"No," she said gently and shook her head, "you didn't do anything wrong. I…I just-" she paused, uncertain of what to tell him. She didn't even know how she felt, what was she supposed to say to him?

Tears welled up in her eyes and slowly slipped down her face. Choking back sobs, she buried her face in Bradin's shoulder. Her body trembled and ached. She felt Bradin wrap his arms around her, holding her close to him. Marie hugged his neck tightly, afraid to let go, afraid that she would be lost if she stepped away.

All these emotions, all the hurt and fear of her life and the happiness she felt with Bradin warred within her. It was too much. Marie could not handle it anymore.

Pulling away from the safety of his arms, Marie could not look Bradin in the eye.

"I have to go." She said quietly before turning and running away.

* * *

Bradin watched her runaway, again, confused. One second she was kissing him, then she was pulling away, then crying in his arms, then, once again, pulling away. The girl had some major mood swings.

He kicked the sand in frustration, stubbing his toe on a hidden rock.

"Damn it!" he yelled, "Damn, damn, damn." He stood there, fuming silently. The gentle sound of the ocean's waves was the only sound in the cove. Bradin stood there, staring at the spot where Marie had stood. Why did she always run? It really didn't help to boost his confidence any if she was going to keep running.

Bradin wanted to get close to Marie. He wanted to be a friend to her, but she refused to let him in.

"Why do I bother if she's just going to run away?" he asked himself. The gulls answered him with their mocking calls. He yelled in frustration and kicked sand at a seagull that landed close to him. Sitting down in the sand, he rested his chin in his hands and stared out at the sun that sun that was just barely visible above the horizon.

* * *

Her vision clouded by tears, Marie stumbled up the steps to her front porch and tripped through the door, not caring if her stepfather was home or not. He had ruined her life enough already, what did it matter if he hurt her once more? Her do-or-die attitude had faded on the way home, and now Marie just wanted to crawl into bed and die. She had realized now that she could never be normal, no matter how much she wanted. Her past was too stained for her to ever forget. No matter what she did, no matter where she went, her past, her life in Playa Linda would follow her, refusing to let her go. So what was the point in even trying?

With no strength left, Marie collapsed on the couch and gave herself over to her misery.

* * *

The living room was dark when Marie opened her eyes once more. It was quiet, her heavy breathing the only sound. The back door opened and her stepfather stumbled in, the smell of alcohol filling the room.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked, his speech slurred and his movements jerky.

"Nothing." Marie mumbled, getting off the couch slowly. "I'm going to bed." she started for the stairs, but he gripped her arm roughly. Marie flinched. "Let me go." She said quietly.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" he pulled her around to face him. The pungent smell of alcohol filled Marie's nose, making her want to puke. She stayed silent, staring at the floor. "That's what I thought." He growled, pulling her face up so that she looked at him. She tried not to show fear, but it was useless, he was going to have his way despite her efforts. So she let him take what he wanted and stayed silent during it all.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ava asked Bradin when he walked through the front door at ten after one.

"I was at the beach." Bradin said, shrugging his shoulders, "it's no big deal."

"No big deal!" Ava yelled, "You had me worried sick Bradin."

"Sorry," he said nonchalantly.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me." she scolded.

"I'm going to bed." Bradin said, walking to the stairs and ignoring Ava's protests.

"Bradin!" she yelled as he disappeared up the stairs. She heard his door slam and sighed.

"What am I going to do with him?" she asked herself, sitting back down on the couch where she had been waiting for him to get home.

"He'll shape up," Johnny said sitting down beside her. Ava looked at him startled.

"When did you come in?" she asked.

"Just now." Johnny smiled gently at her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's going to get better Ava," he said, "don't worry. Every boy goes through a rebellious phase."

"I hope it doesn't last much longer." Ava said, dropping her head onto Johnny's shoulder and sighing.

* * *

Days passed and Bradin had not seen or heard from Marie. Every day he went to Spanish Cove and waited for her for hours and she never showed. He was growing worried. Was she okay? Had something happened to her? He waited impatiently day in and day out, risking the wrath of his aunt whenever he left the house. But leave the house he did. He could not risk missing Marie, but he never saw her.

It had been nearly two weeks since they kissed. Bradin had heard nothing of Marie and he was slowly coming to realize that perhaps he would never see her again.

Busy making a sandwich for lunch, Bradin was slightly surprised to hear the doorbell ring. He put down the knife that was dripping with strawberry jelly and walked over to the front door.

Marie stood there, tears streaming down her eyes. Her body was shaking with each tremendous sob. She looked as if she had not slept in days. Her hair was messy and there were large bags beneath her eyes.

"Marie, are you okay?" Bradin asked, reaching out to touch her arm gently. Her skin was cold.

"I…I need your help." she said between sobs. Bradin nodded and let her in.

* * *

Hehe, I just love cliffhangers. I hope you all will review and tell me what you thought. And sorry if the chapter was short. I promise the next one will be longer.

Dani: Don't worry, I definitly plan on finishing this story.

oRgAnIzEd cHaOs: You're going to have to read to find out if the ending is happy or not.

darkdestiney2000: You have no idea how close your suggestions were to what is actually going to happen in this story.

aGIRLSmind, indie/emo-gurl21, theresa, Danielle, summerland chick, Triple Agent, gpotter, katie, grullo-cowgirl, PeanutButterRocks, and OTHlover04: Thank you all for taking the time to read and review this story. I hope that this new chapter meets with your standards and I hope that you will all continue to review. I love hearing what y'all have to say.


	8. Why would you want me?

Chapter Eight

They sat on the sofa, Bradin's arm around Marie as she cried; trying to find the words she wanted to say.

"You can tell me what's wrong Marie," Bradin reassured her, "whatever it is, you can tell me." Marie shook her head against his shoulder, choking back yet another body-shaking sob.

"No," she said, looking up at him with watery eyes, "I can't tell you." Bradin sighed; she was shutting him out yet again. She stood quickly and walked towards the door. Bradin got up and followed her.

"Marie, please." He looked at her. She refused to meet his eye. He hooked a finger beneath her chin and gently forced her to look at him. "You can tell me." He said gently. She wiped the tears from her eyes and reached into the purse that was slung over her hip. She pulled out a paper bag and held it out to Bradin. He took it from her trembling hand and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw the box inside the bag.

"This is…this is a pregnancy test." He stumbled over the words, searching Marie's eyes for assurance that that is what it was. Her eyes were filled with fresh tears. She nodded her head.

"Yes it is." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"But you…you can't be…pregnant." He said the last word quietly, as if he was afraid to be caught saying it. Marie bit her bottom lip and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"What's going on?" Bradin asked her.

"I can't tell you." she cried, her face contorting as the tears flooded down at her face once more. She looked at Bradin, her eyes wild with fear. "He'll kill me if I say anything." she whispered.

"Who will kill you?" Bradin was worried now. Marie couldn't be right in the head, not with the way she was talking. Marie's mouth clamped shut and she looked around the room as if looking for someone to jump out and yell boo.

"I shouldn't have said anything." she said quietly, shaking her head furiously.

"Marie," he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly, "You have to tell me what's going on. Who is going to kill you?"

"My stepfather." She whispered. Suddenly the whole story was spilling out of Marie. She told Bradin everything about her past, everything about what her stepfather did to her.

Bradin stood there, listening to it all, disgusted at what Marie had been through. How could someone be so inhuman? To make another suffer for your own pleasure? The thought of it made Bradin's skin crawl.

"So, you think you might be…pregnant?" he said, looking down at the box he still held in his hands.

"I'm nearly three weeks late." She replied, her voice still choked with tears.

"What can I do?" He asked, looking over at Marie. She smiled at him gratefully and hugged him. Bradin wrapped his arms around her, wishing there was more he could do to help.

"Just point me in the direction of your bathroom." she said pulling away from him and wiping away the few tears that had slipped from her eyes.

* * *

Pacing the floor of Bradin's bedroom, Marie couldn't help but glance at her watch every few seconds. How long was it supposed to take for the stupid test to work?

Bradin placed a comforting hand on her arm and pulled her down onto the bed beside him.

Marie was grateful that he had not judged her as she had first thought he would do. He had been as helpful as he could be, offering her comfort when she needed it. She would be forever in his debt.

The alarm on her watch went off, startling the two. Marie looked at Bradin. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Taking in a deep, calming breath, Marie walked over to Bradin's desk where the test lay, waiting to be read. She shut her eyes and picked it up. Counting to ten slowly to calm her nerves, she opened her eyes and felt her knees go weak. Negative. The word had never been so beautiful. Marie gave a joyful cry and leapt into Bradin's arms. Tears of joy fell down her face, making a dark circle on the shoulder of Bradin's shirt.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"For what?" he whispered back.

"For helping me get through this." she said. Bradin's arms tightened around her and she felt his lips on her neck. She pushed him away gently. "Please don't do that." She said.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, looking like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. They stood there in silence.

"Bradin," Marie said, her voice filling the room.

"Yeah?"

"You have to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"You have to promise that you won't tell anybody what I told you. You know, about my stepfather." Bradin looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"What?" He cried. "Marie, if we don't tell anybody he's just going to keep doing this and next time the test might not be negative."

"Don't you think I know that?" Marie yelled. "Please Bradin," she said in a more quiet tone, "please promise you won't tell. There's no telling what he'll do to me if he finds out I told." Bradin sighed heavily and looked down at his shifting feet.

"Okay," he said after a long time, "but you have to promise to tell me if anything else happens." She nodded her head.

"Agreed. Now I better get going. He's going to be home soon and I don't want him to get suspicious." She hugged him once more, seeking the strength to walk home.

"Marie," Bradin said as she walked towards the door. She turned. "Remember that you always have a place to stay if you need one." She smiled slightly.

"I will."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Bradin was still thinking of Marie's visit earlier that day. She had been so scared, so afraid that her stepfather would find out about her telling Bradin about the tortures she had been through. The events of her visit plagued his mind and he wasn't certain if he had done the right thing in promising not to tell her secret.

So lost in his thoughts, Bradin didn't see Jay coming out of the back and ran right into him.

"Sorry Jay." He apologized as he helped the older guy pick up the surfboard wax that Bradin had caused him to drop.

"It's alright kid," Jay assured him, his Australian accent prevalent in his words. He looked at the boy. "You got something on your mind Bradin?" he asked, seeming to read his thoughts.

"No," Bradin shook his head, "well…actually, I do. Jay, what would you do if someone asked you to keep a secret, but you thought that that secret could hurt the person who is making you keep it?"

"What do you mean?" Jay asked. Bradin closed his eyes, searching for the right words.

"If you were told to keep a secret that is harmful to someone, would you still keep it, or tell and hope that it helps the person?" He said finally.

"Well," Jay said, his brow furrowed in thought. "If I really cared about this person who has the secret and didn't want to see them hurt then yes, I would tell somebody. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Bradin replied. He didn't want to tell Marie's secret without thinking it out first. If he told now, it might cause more harm than good, and he didn't want to see Marie hurt anymore than she already was.

* * *

Marie sat at her window, staring out at the ocean forlornly. She should be happy, she should be jumping and dancing and shouting praise to God for keeping her from being pregnant. But she didn't feel so happy.

She sighed and placed her cheek against the hot glass. Shutting her eyes tightly she remembered everything that had happened that morning.

Her stepfather was still out, probably passed out on someone's couch somewhere; it really didn't matter, as long as he was gone. She had been scared, beyond scared actually. Never having had her period come more than a week late, Marie had been deathly afraid to find that she was almost three weeks late. So she did the only thing she could do, she ran into town and bought a pregnancy test. Then she didn't know what to do. She couldn't very well go back to her house and risk her stepfather finding the test in the trash. No, there would be hell to pay if he found it. So she stood there, in the middle of the drug store, holding the home pregnancy test and looking like an idiot. She just started walking then, not sure where she was going until she ended up at Bradin's home. She'd seen him walk home one day and remembered which house was his. She remembered the way her hands trembled as she knocked on the door, hoping and praying that he was alone. He was. She had wanted to fall into his arms right then and there and never let him go. She wanted to cling to him for forever, feeling the comfort and safety that he gave her.

A tear slipped down Marie's face. She didn't deserve Bradin. He was so sweet and caring, and she was, well she wasn't. She was a used and battered girl who deserved none of his goodness. What could she offer him anyway? Everything that she had once held so dear was used and not as precious as she had once thought it. Her body was not special anymore, not after being used by so many. She had nothing special to give him. So why would he want her?

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter and will review.

Jessefan0409: Thank you so much for that amazing compliment, you really made my day.

Theresa, kploz, darkdestiny2000, TwinkleTot 69, x buttercup, xohugsndkisses, kandykane33, grullo-cowgirl, Triple Agent, and PeanutButterRocks: Thank you all so much for reviewing. It really means a lot that you would take the time to read and review this story.


	9. Stepping out of the shadows

I am so happy that Summerland is back on. Watching it last night prompted me to continue on with this story. I'm hoping that now that it's back on I'll be able to get more inspiration and finish this story soon.

Chapter Nine

A gentle rain fell against the window. Marie traced the path of a single drop as it slowly rolled down the glass. There was no sense in going out today, Bradin wouldn't be at the beach and she didn't want to visit his house again and risk running into any of his family. If that happened then she would have to dodge questions about who she was and how she knew Bradin, and things would just get messy.

She clutched her teddy bear tightly and sighed as she thought of Bradin. The boy had been popping into her head at random times ever since she first met him. He was special, she could feel it whenever she was around him. He made her feel as if she were special as well, and she liked that about him. Even after she told him about her stepfather and the hell that he put her through, Bradin was still there, ready to hold her and offer her a shoulder to cry on. Marie smiled wistfully. She wished that she could see him right then, but the damn rain kept her locked inside the house.

Marie rested her head against the cool glass and stared out at the storm blown waves. The sound of cursing carried up the stairs from the living room where her stepfather sat watching TV. She sighed, thoughts of Bradin being swept from her mind as reality crashed down around her. When she thought of him with his blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, Marie could forget, even if for a short time, just what a hellish nightmare her life was.

She now felt trapped inside the home she once loved. She felt as if the walls were closing in around her and she couldn't breathe no matter how hard she tried. Marie felt as if she were slowly dying inside this prison, just like her mother. If she wanted any chance to live, any chance to live the life her father would have wanted her to have, Marie had to get out and she had to get out now.

Without so much as a second thought, Marie grabbed a jacket, opened her window, and climbed down the trellis to the ground below.

* * *

Bradin turned off the TV as he got up to answer the knock on the door.

_Who would be out in weather like this? _He thought. Opening the door he came face to face with a soaking wet Marie. Her hair was matted against her face and her shirt clung to her torso like a second skin. Water droplets clung to her long eyelashes, her breath came out in white clouds, and she was shivering.

"Marie, what's wrong?" Bradin asked, worried that her stepfather had done something to harm her. She stepped inside the beach house and smiled at him, an actual, honest to God smile.

"Nothing's wrong." she said, shaking her head. Bradin stared at her, confused.

"Well then what's going on?"

Still smiling, Marie pulled Bradin's face down to her own and kissed him passionately. His arms moved instinctively around her waist, pulling her closer to him. As quickly as the kiss had started, Marie pulled away and smiled.

"What was that for?" Bradin was slightly out of breath from the intensity of the kiss.

"I'm taking a stand," she replied, "I'm not gonna let that bastard rule my life anymore. From now on I'm not living in fear of what he'll do to me. I'm gonna live my life the way _I _want to, and this time I'm not going to chicken out."

Bradin didn't know what to say to Marie. Here she was, taking this big stand, and he was speechless, struck dumb by her courage to do so.

"You're looking at me funny," Marie said, "what is it?"

"Nothing." Bradin shook his head, "I'm just proud of you." And with that he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

Ava shook the rain off her umbrella as she opened the door to her home. Laughter came flooding out the doors, and Ava couldn't help but smile at the sound. The death of their parents had been a hard blow to Bradin, Nikki, and Derrick, and it had taken them a long time to get back to the happy-go-lucky kids they once were. They still weren't quite back to their old selves, but Ava was certain that, given more time, they would soon be able to get on with their lives.

She stepped inside the house and paused, looking at the girl that sat on the couch with Bradin. Her back was to Ava, but the smile on Bradin's face was enough to let Ava know that this girl was special to him. The young man looked up and caught his aunt's eye.

"Aunt Ava, hey." he said, getting up off the couch and helping the girl beside him to stand. "I want you to meet Marie," The girl turned and smiled at Ava.

"Hi." she said shyly, waving slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Marie." Ava smiled in greeting.

"Marie and I were just thinking of heading down to the pier since the rain has let up some." Bradin said.

"Okay, just be careful." Ava told them as they headed towards the glass doors that led out towards the beach.

"It was nice meeting you," Marie called over her shoulder as Bradin ushered her outside.

"Nice meeting you too." Ava called back. She shook her head and laughed as the two teens ran across the sand.

_Young love_, she thought as she watched Bradin grab Marie's hand as they ran.

"They make a cute couple." Johnny said, scaring Ava and causing her to jump slightly.

"Oh my god Johnny, don't do that." she said, placing a hand over her heart.

"Sorry." he chuckled sheepishly.

"What do you know about her?" Ava asked before the usual uncomfortable silence could fall over them as it normally did whenever they were alone.

"Nothing," Johnny replied, "I didn't even know Bradin was seeing anybody. She seems pretty nice though, and she's cute."

"Is that all you guys think about, how cute or attractive a woman is?" Ava asked as she rolled her eyes.

"No," he replied, an impish grin on his face, "that's not _all_ we think about." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning him a smack on the arm from his friend.

* * *

Marie brushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear and leaned her back against the wooden railing that went around the sides of the pier. She propped her arms up behind her and watched the people walking by. The rain had stopped, and people were slowly emerging from buildings to continue on with their day. She was keenly aware of Bradin's presence beside her, and a shiver ran down her spine whenever his arm would brush against her own as he shifted his position.

"I'm happy," she stated, nodding her head as she answered the unspoken question in her mind.

"What?" Bradin looked at her, one eyebrow raised in question.

"I'm happy." she repeated.

"Okay…happy about what?"

"About being here, about being with you, about my decision to not let my stepfather rule my life, about life in general. And you know what would make me even happier." She turned to look at Bradin with a sly grin.

"What?" he asked. She saw the glimmer of hope in his eye as he looked from her eyes to her mouth then back again.

"Ice cream." she replied with a wicked smile. Quickly, she grabbed Bradin's hand and pulled him down the pier to an ice-cream stand that sat not too far from them.

* * *

Walking along the beach, their bare feet left tracks in the wet sand, leaving a trail behind them that was soon washed away by the incoming tide. The salt air felt delicious on Marie's face and she closed her eyes, drinking in the smell of the ocean water. She tilted her head back and felt the warm sun, which was beginning to peek out from behind the storm clouds, on her face. A smile fell across her face. She was happy. For once she wasn't living in fear of what would happen when she returned home, or worried about the punishment she would receive for being out when she wasn't supposed to be. For once she was normal, a normal teenage girl who was walking down the beach. She held her sandals in one hand and her other hand gently brushed against Bradin's as they walked along beside each other.

Each contact with Bradin's skin sent shivers down Marie's spine. She couldn't believe that she was here, with him, on a day that she would normally be hidden in her room, scared to leave her sanctuary lest she anger her stepfather over some small thing. When his hand brushed against hers once more, Marie wrapped her fingers around his and held his hand gently. His skin was warm and his hands slightly rough from work and the abuse of the ocean. She smiled and breathed in deeply, letting the briny air fill her lungs to capacity before exhaling. This was the life. This was the way she wanted to spend every day of her life from now on, walking down the beach with a boy she cared about and who cared about her in return. She could get used to it.

* * *

Bradin was slightly surprised when Marie took his hand in hers. Usually it was he who initiated the physical contact. Looking down at her upturned face, the way her eyes were closed, the way she smiled, the way she didn't hunch her shoulders over as if to protect herself from a descending blow, Bradin could tell she was changing. She had laughed and smiled and joked with him as they walked to the pier and as they ate their ice cream. She had opened up to him and finally let him see who she really was beneath the fear and sadness. Bradin liked that. He liked that she was finally learning to trust him, to accept him into her life.

"When I was little, my dad used to bring me down here after it rained." She said softly, reflectively. Her eyes had a faraway look in them as they continued to walk down the sand. " 'It hardly ever rains in Playa Linda' he'd say, 'so it's a miracle when it does, and it's our job to enjoy that miracle.' We used to come down and play in the sand and then, when we got tired of that, he would pick me up and throw me in the ocean." She chuckled softly at the memory, a tear glistening in the corner of her eye. Bradin knew how hard it was to remember a loved one that had passed on. He had to deal with it everyday when he woke up and was flooded with memories of his parents. He squeezed Marie's hand gently, silently telling her he understood.

"Your dad sounds like a great guy." he said.

"He was. He would have liked you." Marie sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. Bradin pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and letting her cry into his shoulder.

"You remind me a lot of him." She said after she had gained control of her emotions. She turned around in Bradin's arms so that her back rested against his chest, and she was looking out at the white crest of the waves.

"He loved to surf. Said that the ocean was his mistress. Every day he'd come out and spend time with her then, at night, go home to his wife. I remember when he first took me out with him. I was four and he sat me on the front of his board and we rode wave after wave. From sunup till sundown. It was the best day of my life."

Bradin rested his chin on Marie's shoulder. With his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands over his own, everything felt so…_perfect. _He breathed in her scent, a mix of sea salt, ice cream, and the wind. He hugged her close to him, not wanting to let her go, even for a second. They stood there, both staring out at the ocean lost in their own thoughts.

All of a sudden, Bradin dropped his arms, bent down, and scooped Marie into his arms. She shrieked in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was light and fragile in his arms, as if a single touch would break her. Her shirt rode up slightly over her back, allowing Bradin enough space to place his hand on the small expanse of skin it exposed. She was warm, her skin soft.

"Bradin Westerly, put me down." She cried as he carried her closer towards the water. He didn't respond to her plea.

"Bradin what are you doing?" she tried to wiggle out of his hold, but Bradin only tightened his arms around her. The cold, icy water hit against his legs and drenched the hem of his shorts. Goosebumps rose on his flesh, but Bradin continued further out into the water until he was waist deep in it. Then, he dropped her.

* * *

Salty water filled Marie's lungs as she was plunged beneath the cold, briny water. She struggled to her feet, coughing and sputtering. Bradin stood over her, laughing as she emerged from the water looking like a drowned rat, and Marie couldn't help but laugh along with him. A wave hit against them, covering them both with ice water and pushing Marie against Bradin. They stopped laughing, their eyes connecting. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply, tasting the salt that covered his lips. His tongue ran across her bottom lips, silently seeking permission. Marie allowed her mouth to part slightly, granting him the access he wanted. She moaned as his tongue grazed hers.

This kiss, it was like all the others Marie had ever received from men, but yet, completely different. His touch was gentle, caring, passionate, while everyone else had been forcing her, too caught up in lust to try to make her enjoy it, not that she would have even if they had tried. Bradin was so different from every other guy Marie had ever known. He cared about her, he cared about how she felt, what she was thinking.

Marie's knees gave out, and she placed her weight on Bradin. His arms closed around her waist, gently trailing up the back of her shirt and grazing her skin delicately. Another wave crashed over them, knocking the pair closer to shore. They pulled apart, each gasping for much needed air. Bradin smiled down at her, causing Marie's heart to skip a beat. Yet another waves hit against their bodies and, laughing, the couple rain back onto the sand. Marie shivered and wrapped her arms around her body. The icy water had penetrated her skin, making even her bones weary and cold.

"Come on," Bradin took her hand and led her back up the beach towards his aunt's house, which they could see in the distance, "I'll find you something warm to change into." Marie followed him, her hand wrapped tightly in his.

_Yes,_ she thought, _I could get used to this._

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will review. I promise that it won't take me so long to get out the next chapter because I know exactly what I want to happen and everything.

Shelly: Now that Marie has made the decision (and is going to keep to it) to not let her stepfather's abuse rule her life, you can expect_ lot_ more Bradin/Marie action.

darkdestiney2000: You have sort of guessed at what is going to happen later on towards the end of this story. I'm not going to tell you what you have right or what you have wrong 'cause I don't want to give away the ending.

Viresse Lote, Samantha, JesseFanAlways, sweet as candy321, VampWriter88, jessemccartneysgrl727, Summerland Chick, Triple Agent, y0urs x truly, Theresa, grullo-cowgirl, jessefan0409, xohugsndkisses, kandkane33, and OTHlover04: Thank you all very much for reading and reviewing this story. I hope you will enjoy what I have planned for this story and will review every chapter.


	10. Dinner with the family

Chapter Ten

Laughing and shivering, Bradin and Marie stumbled across the sand and onto the back porch of Bradin's home. He pulled open the door, allowing Marie to go in first.

It was warm inside, but the combined chill of the water and wind kept the pair from feeling completely warm. Bradin took her hand in his and led her towards the stairs. A throat cleared from behind them, causing them both to whirl around, slightly guilty expressions on their faces. In the kitchen stood Ava's housemates.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Bradin?" Susannah asked. Bradin grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, yeah," he said, "guys this is Marie. Marie that's Susannah, Johnny, and Jay."

"It's nice to meet you all." Marie said, flashing them a charming smile.

"It's our pleasure." Johnny nodded his head in greeting.

"I was just going to find Marie some dry clothes to change into." Bradin said, answering their unasked question.

"I can find her something," Susannah offered, stepping down out of the kitchen and walking towards the couple, "I'm sure Ava has something on the rack that would look great on Marie." The older black woman smiled down at the teen girl. Bradin nodded slightly, kinda disappointed that he would lose precious minutes with Marie.

"Okay." he said. Susannah took hold of Marie's hand and led her up the stairs.

"I have just the outfit in mind." She said as the two disappeared. Bradin glanced up the stairs after them.

"So, is that her?" Johnny asked. A grin split across the young man's face. He didn't need to ask what Johnny was talking about.

"Yeah." he said, "That's her."

"She seems nice."

"She's great."

"You really like this girl, don't you?" Jay propped his arms on the counter top and studied Bradin's face.

"Yeah, I do." Bradin replied, "There's just something that's, I don't know, special about her."

"You're in love mate. The signs are as clear as day." The Aussie stated.

"What?" Bradin's eyes widened slightly. It was one thing to feel a certain way, but it was entirely different to have those feelings put into a single word. He shook his head. Him, in love? No, that wasn't it. He cared about Marie, he didn't want to see her hurt, and he wanted to be the one that she came to and used as a shoulder to cry on. But love her? To be honest, he didn't know if he _could_ love.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, Marie held tightly onto the banister, afraid that she would fall over in the heels that Susannah had loaned her. She wobbled slightly, and tightened her grip. Voices floated up the stairs, but Marie could barely make out any words.

"Hurry up." Susannah called from the bottom of the stairs. Her face was split by a wide grin and her eyes were sparkling. Marie closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath before descending the last of the stairs. The voices grew silent and she could feel eyes following her as she stepped off the landing and into the living room. She bit her bottom lip and opened her eyes.

At first Marie had been reluctant to accept the outfit from the older woman. It was an original, made by Bradin's aunt, and Marie didn't want to risk ripping it or anything. But Susannah had insisted and Ava, who had been working when they walked into her office (which also served as the area between bedrooms on the second floor), had agreed with her friend that the outfit was perfect for her. She'd gone into Ava's room and put it on, surveying herself in the full length mirror that hung on the back of the door. Thankfully the dress was long enough to cover the bruises that littered her thighs. She'd also been reluctant to wear the dress because it was sleeveless, but, the bruises on her arms had faded enough that nobody would see them unless they stared at her arms.

Now she was glad she'd let the two women talk her into the dress, because the look in Bradin's eyes was enough to make her heart skip a beat.

* * *

Dressed in dry clothing, Bradin sat on the couch, sandwiched between his two younger siblings. Johnny was busy getting together the ingredients for whatever he was going to grill that night, and Jay, who was supposed to be helping him, was sipping a beer. Susannah and Ava came down the stairs, delighted grins on their faces.

"Hurry up." Susannah called up the stairs. Bradin turned his head towards the stairs just as Marie stepped onto the landing. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her.

The dress was strapless, clinging to every inch of Marie's slim frame, and hanging just below her knees. It was a light, pale green that complimented her auburn curls, which were fixed into a simple up-do with two strands of hair hanging down to frame her face, perfectly. The top of the dress hugged her around the chest, revealing the very tops of her breasts just slightly. But no matter what Ava and Susannah did to Marie, Bradin could still make out the tinge of yellow that covered her arms and the dark bags beneath her eyes, which stared into his uncertainly.

A hint of a smile touched her lips as she twirled in a circle, a bit unsteady on the strappy high-heeled sandals that Bradin recognized as Susannah's.

"Well," she said, "what do you think?" Bradin stood and walked towards her, his eyes sweeping over her body, unable to look away from her. Even with the fading bruises she looked magnificent.

"You look, incredible." he breathed, coming to stop right in front of her. A blush tinged her cheeks, and Marie looked down at her feet.

"Thanks." she whispered, looking back up into his eyes. "I feel a bit too dressed up though." she added in a slightly louder voice, "I mean this is an awful dressy outfit to just walk home in."

"Well then you can stay for dinner." Johnny's voice carried from the kitchen. "After all, there's plenty here."

"Thank you." Marie smiled at the man, "I think I will stay."

* * *

Dinner was obviously a big deal in Bradin's house. Everybody had worked together to set the table that sat on the back porch and cook the food. Marie felt as if she were a member of the family as she worked beside Bradin cutting vegetables for the salad. She would playfully bump her elbow against him and he would bump her back, or hit his hip against hers. She laughed with Derrick and talked with Nikki, getting to know both of Bradin's siblings and finding them to be potentially great friends.

The large, unconventional, family finally seated themselves around the table. The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, casting a soft pinkish-orange glow over the water. Marie shifted on the bench of the picnic table, her hip brushing lightly against Bradin's. She smiled at him, glad to be enjoying this family ritual with him.

"How long have you lived in Playa Linda, Marie?" Ava asked as the young woman in question spooned potato salad onto her plate.

"All my life." Marie replied, "My mom grew up here and my dad moved here when he was in high school. They were high school sweethearts and they got married and loved it here too much to move." She grew wistful as she thought of the life she had once led. Bradin's hand covered hers and the gentle squeeze he gave her was enough to tell her that he was there for her.

"Are you ready for school to start next week?" Nikki asked. Marie couldn't help but chuckle. Nikki reminded her so much of herself when she was younger. Always eager to learn new things and always on the look out for an adventure, even if it was in a good book.

"Definitely, I love school." Marie nodded her head. It wasn't just the chance to learn more and, not to mention, spend more time with Bradin, but the chance to be out of her house for eight hours a day, five days a week that enticed Marie, that made her love school, no matter how bitchy the teachers were.

Bradin rolled his eyes beside her and Marie elbowed him playfully.

"Hey!" He cried, "What did I do?"

"You should learn to like school more," she said, "After all, you'll get to spend more time with me." She threw him an innocent, angelic smile.

"I don't know if I'll be able to deal with that." He said, a look of feigned horror on his face, "Eight hours with you is more than I can bear."

"Dork." she muttered.

* * *

Johnny looked between the two teens as they playfully bantered back and forth. The relationship between them was so much like his had once been with Ava, back when they had been dating. He glanced at Ava out of the corner of his eye. She was laughing, her head tilted back just so and her eyes alight with laughter. She was beautiful, always had been, and always would be. He stifled a wistful sigh as he thought back to the days that they had spent together. She had been perfect for him, and still was. Johnny could feel it deep inside him, Ava was "The One", cliché yes, but she was it.

The way she made him laugh so easily. The way his heart raced when he thought of her or saw her. It was beginning to be too much for him to take. Johnny felt as if he would burst if he did not soon have Ava in his arms. He looked back at Bradin and Marie.

They were perfectly suited for each other. Bradin, with his need to be a savior, and Marie, with the whole damsel in distress look to her. There was no questioning the relationship between them was meant to be. Anybody could see it. The way that Bradin gently brushed a strand of hair behind Marie's ear. The smiles they shared, as if they had a secret that they would never let anybody else know. Perfect was definitely the way to describe their relationship.

* * *

Short chapter I know, but I think it was kinda good. Please review and tell me what you all thought.

darkdestiney2000: Sorry, but you gotta wait till the end to see what happens.

mixie21, closetwriter, Triple Agent, Charlie, Dramagrl, B, Shelby, xohugsndkissesox, jessefan0409, and OTHlover04: Thank you all very much fore reading and reviewing this story. I hope that you continue to do so as this story progresses.


	11. Shattered Angel

Chapter Eleven

Hand in hand, Bradin walked Marie home. The moon was high overhead, casting pale, bluish-white light over the sand and ocean. Marie still wore the dress that Susannah and Ava had dressed her in, but her feet were now devoid of the sandals, which she carried in her right hand along with her now dry clothing from that afternoon. She had let her hair down, and now it hung freely about her shoulders, lifted every so often by a fresh ocean breeze.

As they drew closer and closer to her home, fear filled Marie's body, making her steps slower and slower. She didn't want to go back there. She wanted to stay with Bradin, she wanted more nights like that night. Nights where she laughed and talked and didn't worry about saying or doing the wrong thing. Nights where she could be herself. But she had lived this way for so long that Marie was uncertain of who she really was.

They stopped two houses away from hers, neither moving, neither saying a word. They simply stood there, staring at the lights that flooded out from the downstairs windows. Marie bit her lip, trying to find the strength to pull her hand from Bradin's warm and comforting grip, and return to the fear and misery in which she lived.

"You don't have to go." Bradin's voice was soft, "I'm sure Nikki wouldn't mind letting you stay in her room tonight."

Marie smiled slightly as she looked into Bradin's eyes. She could sense how badly he wanted her with him, how much he wanted her to simply walk away from that house and all its pain. But things weren't simple. They never had been to start with.

"I can't." She said, her own voice barely above a whisper, "I can't let you keep protecting me Bradin, because one of these days, you won't be there and I'll have to protect myself on my own."

Bradin pulled her against him tightly and held her there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and memorized the way he felt, the way he smelled, and the way he made her feel safe.

"You never have to worry about me not being there." he whispered in her ear, his words tickling her ear. Marie pulled away reluctantly and looked up at him, committing to memory the way he looked right then, with the wind tousling his hair and the moonlight on his face, making his eyes dance and sparkle.

"That's easy to say Bradin, but what's going to happen when you meet a girl who's not as messed up as I am, who doesn't make you go through the same crap that I'm putting you through? What then?" Tears stung her eyes, but Marie would not cry. Not now, not when she needed to seem strong.

He gripped her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eye.

"That will never happen." He said, his gaze searching hers, trying to get her to understand what it was he was trying to say. "I care about you Marie, more than you know. And I will _never_ leave you for some other girl, because no other girl has ever made me feel the way that I feel about you."

Marie smiled weakly and closed her eyes, willing the tears to go away.

"Still," she said, opening her eyes and meeting his gaze head-on, "I can't keep running to you with my problems. There are some things that I need to handle on my own."

Unwillingly, she pulled her hand out of his and took a few steps back, putting distance between them.

"Tell Susannah thank you for letting me borrow her shoes," she said, putting the sandals into Bradin's empty hand, "and tell your aunt thanks for letting me keep the dress."

"I will." Bradin nodded his head slightly. Marie leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly, afraid that if she gave him a real kiss that she wouldn't be able to pull away from him again.

"Good-night Bradin." she said.

"Night."

Marie ducked her head and turned towards her house. She took in a deep breath and willed her feet to move. Slowly, painfully, inch by inch she drew nearer to the house. Glancing over her shoulder, Marie saw Bradin standing there, Susannah's shoes in his hand and his eyes watching her intently. She waved to him, and climbed the steps onto the beach house's back porch. There was no way she was going to risk going in through the door, so, instead, Marie made a beeline for the trellis and climbed, as swiftly as she could in a dress, up and made her way across the flat roof to her window.

Bending down, she pulled at the window. It opened with a squeal of protest. Marie held her breath, waiting for her stepfather to dash up the stairs and into the room, looking for the cause of the sound. But when he didn't show, Marie opened the window the rest of the way. This time, she sat on the roof and slid through the window, making sure her feet touched the floor before she pulled herself all the way through. Cloaked in darkness, for fear of turning on the light and having her stepfather see it, Marie gently eased out of the dress and slipped into her pajamas. She nestled under the covers of her bed, drawing the sheets tight around her body like a cocoon, and fell asleep, dreaming of Bradin and their day together.

* * *

Marie crept stealthily towards her mother's bedroom, careful not to hit the few floorboards that squeaked. She opened the door to the dark room and slipped inside. Her mother lay asleep on the bed, her limp hair sprawled out across the dingy pillow. The room was beginning to smell of unwashed bodies and fouled sheets. Marie cringed as the putrid smell wafted up into her nose. She would wash the sheets once she was done giving her mother a bath.

She slunk out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where she filled the plastic bucket, which she kept in there for when it was time for her mother to be bathed, with water and grabbed a sponge and some soap before going back into the bedroom.

Carefully, she peeled the soiled nightgown off her mother's stick thin form. She dipped the sponge in the warm water and slowly, softly, began to wash her mother's pallid skin.

"I met a guy, mom." Marie whispered as she ran the sponge over the older woman's arm. "You'd really like him, he's a lot like dad used to be. I smile a lot when he's around and sometimes he actually makes me laugh. I haven't laughed in so long that sometimes I think I've forgotten how to."

Her mother groaned, and her eyes opened ever so slightly. Marie smiled warmly at her mother. It was no big thing for her mom to open her eyes and make unintelligible noises, so there was no big reason for Marie to get her hopes up that maybe, this time, her mother would actually speak.

"His name's Bradin," she continued, moving the sponge over her mother's stomach. She could feel the woman's ribs beneath the sponge. "He's a surfer and he has blonde hair and really beautiful blue eyes. Just looking into his eyes makes me forget everything that's happened to us."

Marie placed the sponge back into the bucket, which she placed off to the side. She dug through the dresser that sat against the wall, and pulled out a fresh nightgown that she dressed her mother in. Picking up her mom, Marie carried her to the chair that sat beside the window in the corner of the room before stripping the bed of its sheets and placing new ones on in their place. Lastly she balled up all the dirty sheets and the nightgown and placed them in a pile by the door before putting her mother back in the bed and tucking her in. Marie climbed on top of the comforter and sat beside her mom, gently combing her fingers through the older woman's greasy hair.

"He scares me sometimes though," she said, her eyes starring straight ahead. "The way he looks at me and touches me, and the way that I feel when he does all that, it scares the hell out of me. I care about him so much, but I know that no man, no matter how much he may like me, is going to want a battered and used girl. I'm scared that he's going to see just how vile I really am and that he's going to leave me. And I don't know if I can handle that." Tears fell slowly down Marie's cheeks and she wiped them away quickly.

So caught up in her own sorrow and misery, Marie didn't even notice the tears that dampened her mother's own face.

* * *

Spanish Cove lay deserted when Bradin got there that afternoon. Plastic wrappers littered the sand, leaving no question as to what the people that had occupied the Cove the night before had been doing, and the remnants of a fire were still smoldering slightly.

The waves were just right that day, high and furious against the rocks. But Bradin didn't feel like surfing. He had his board with him, but the urge to hit the waves was dimmed slightly. His thoughts were too occupied by Marie and what she had said to him when he walked her home.

_What's going to happen when you meet a girl who's not as messed up as I am?_ Bradin shook his head. He knew that he would never meet a girl who was as special to him as Marie clearly was. She didn't have to worry about that, but that fact that she _was_ worried, troubled Bradin.

He stood staring out at the waves and leaning against his surfboard. The salt spray felt good on his face and helped to relieve some of the heat of the summer afternoon.

A pair of slim hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" the familiar voice made him smile. He turned quickly and caught Marie in a tight hug. She giggled like a school girl as he held her to him and kissed her passionately, lovingly.

"You didn't guess." She pouted once they had broken apart. Bradin chuckled and dipped his head down so that his lips caught hers once more.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand in his and leading her out into the surf.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked suspiciously. The warm water hit against their legs.

"We're going surfing." He replied with an impish grin.

"Um…incase you haven't noticed, I don't have a board and I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion."

"Oh, right." He paused and bit his lip, thinking. "Alright, follow me."

* * *

"Are you sure your aunt won't mind if I borrow her stuff?" Marie called through the closed door of Bradin's bedroom as she changed into the bathing suit and wet suit that Bradin had handed to her.

"I'm positive." he called back. Marie glanced at herself in the mirror and paused. Yellowish-purple bruises covered her stomach, in the first stages of fading away. She ran a shaking hand over the bruises, her eyes unable to look away from their hideousness. Her fingers traced the outlines of the numerous marks, and she winced slightly whenever she touched a sensitive spot.

"Hey are y…" Bradin opened the door, causing Marie to jump. She turned her back to him, afraid to let him see the bruises that marred her skin. But she forgot about the bruises that covered her back.

"My god." He breathed, gently running a hand over her bare back, his fingers gently running over the area that lay uncovered by the top of the bikini Marie wore.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" Marie turned back around slowly, her head bent, and nodded, unable to meet his eyes. His fingers moved over her sides and across her stomach, his eyes riveted to the spots his fingers touched.

The intimate contact of his fingers gently brushing over her stomach caused shivers to run through Marie's body. His hand moved slowly up her stomach, between her breasts, and over her throat until he gently held the side of her neck. She looked up at him then, her eyes bright with tears as they connected with his. He looked so pitiful, his eyes filled with worry, anger, hurt, sadness, care, guilt, and, dare she think it…love?

"How can you let him do this to you?" He asked, his eyes searching hers. Marie closed her eyes, afraid to let Bradin see the fear and pain that resided in her.

"If I let him, then he won't hurt my mom." she whispered, a tear falling out from behind her closed eyes. Bradin ran a gentle finger over her cheek, wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"Marie," he sighed, before catching her lips with his in a soft and tender kiss. Marie moaned as his mouth moved against hers. Why was it that his touch always seemed to make her feel so wonderful? It was as if his kisses could erase her past and all the hurt that resided there.

She could taste her own tears on his lips, salty and wet, which caused even more tears to fall from her eyes. His hands moved over her skin, making her feel as if she were on fire. Her own hands were wrapped tightly around Bradin's neck, tangled within his golden hair. His fingers caressed her back, running seductively over her shoulder blades and playing with the tie that kept the bikini top covering her. His tongue snaked across her lips, and he tilted her head back, deepening the kiss.

Marie's entire body was on fire and she felt a desire growing within her that she'd never felt before. Her knees shook with each caress of Bradin's tongue against her own, and her stomach knotted as his hands moved gently and deliberately over her breasts. She moaned in pleasure as their hips ground together.

The backs of her knees hit against the edge of Bradin's bed. Marie hadn't even realized that they had moved the few steps towards his bed. They fell onto the bed, Bradin bracing himself on one hand so as not to put all his weight on Marie.

Eyes screwed tightly shut, Marie tried to ignore the voices in her head, the memories that plagued her, reminding her of all the pain she'd suffered from being in a similar position to the one she was now in. But Bradin's hands felt so good running over her body, touching her skin and igniting a fiery passion that Marie had never known she possessed. She felt Bradin tugging at the bikini tie at the back of her neck. It came loose and his hand was at her breast, touching her as if she were a delicate doll that he was afraid to break. His lips left hers, and his kisses moved over her neck towards her bare breast. He kissed her right breast softly, making Marie feel as if a feather brushed against her. She gasped at the touch, and arched her back instinctively. Never before had it felt this good. The touches of other men had been rough, hasty. They didn't want the foreplay, only the sex. But not Bradin. He was gentle and took his time, savoring the feel and taste of Marie's skin. This was his first time, Marie was certain of it. She could feel it in the hesitant touch of his hands, the way that he looked at her, devouring her body with a single gaze.

His kisses moved down her body, over her stomach and all the marks that covered it. He kissed each bruise, as if the touch of his lips could heal them, make them disappear. He gently pulled the wet suit off her hips and down her legs, leaving Marie clad in only the pale yellow bikini bottom. Her body trembled as she looked at him, his eyes moving over her body.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered, leaning down to catch her mouth in a heartfelt and passionate kiss.

* * *

Bradin wasn't lying when he spoke. Marie was beautiful, the most beautiful girl…woman that he had ever laid eyes on. Even with all the bruises that marred her pale skin she was still stunning. A blush crept up her cheeks at his words and Bradin smiled down at her. She lay under him, the top of her bikini untied and pulled below her breasts, and only the bottom of the bikini kept her from being completely nude. He could feel his pulse race as he looked at her, his arousal growing.

He sat up, and unzipped his own wetsuit, pulling it down to his waist before kissing Marie's swollen lips once more. Her hands moved over his chest, causing the muscles to ripple beneath her fingertips. Bradin groaned as Marie kissed his neck, sucking gently on his skin.

Never in his life had Bradin experienced emotions that he was feeling right then. His mind was running in a thousand different directions. What it would be like to be with Marie in that way, to feel her around him, have her in a way that was so incredibly special. But then he remembered, she'd been with men before, she had experienced sex with men more experienced than he. They had forced Marie, however, forced her to sleep with them when she didn't want to. Did she feel forced now? Did she think that if she didn't make love to Bradin right then that he would leave her, never want to see her again?

He pulled away and looked at Marie. Her lips were parted, her breasts rising and falling with each heavy breath, and her eyes full of desire and want.

"Do you really want to do this?" He asked, his own breathing coming in short, quick gasps as he tried to control his warring emotions. Marie closed her eyes, and, when she opened them again, they were full of unshed tears.

"No." she whispered. She closed her eyes again and sobbed. Bradin pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Bradin," she sobbed, pulling away from him and meeting his gaze head on, "I'm sorry I can't do this. But it's hard. You know what my stepfather has done to me, you know that sex is twisted and evil in my mind." She placed a trembling hand against his cheek. "I care about you so much, but I have nothing special to give you. My virginity was something that I always thought I would save to give to the man that I love, but it was taken from me. My body has been used so many times, it's not special anymore."

"Don't even think that." Bradin said, his heart breaking as he looked into her tortured eyes. He pulled her close, holding her tightly. "You are more special than you know, Marie." His voice was choked as he tried to hold back his own tears. "You're more special than you know."

* * *

Oh, that was such a sweet chapter. You guys didn't really think that they were going to go through with it, did you? No, of course not. You couldn't have, not with all that Marie has suffered. I think it only wise to tell you all now that I do _not_ approve of pre-marital sex. I am a staunch supporter of abstinence and am even a proud member of the "True Love Waits" movement. But I know that I cannot impose my beliefs on the characters in my stories. They have to have their own lives and their own opinions. With that said, I will now let you all get to that pretty little purple button that I know you all are dying to press.

mixie21: I am always open to ideas if you have some.

Charliechaz, Summerland Chick, Shelby, Dramagrl, OneOfHeavensAngelz, and darkdestiney2000: Thank you al so much for reading and reviewing this story.


	12. Summer is over

Oh my gosh you guys, I didn't realize it until now, but I have _over_ one HUNDRED reviews! That is so awesome. Thank you all for enjoying my story so much.

Chapter Twelve

The first day of school donned bright and clear, just like every other day in Playa Linda. Marie hummed happily as she ran a brush through her hair and secured it in a messy bun, leaving a few tendrils down to frame her face. She craftily applied make-up to cover the scars and bruises that were slowly beginning to disappear.

Her stepfather hadn't hit her in nearly a week, something that made Marie both happy and fearful. Would his next attack be more fearsome and cruel than ever since he now stored up his anger? She was not looking forward to finding out.

The silver lining in her life though, was school. Eight hours away from her stepfather and the hell she lived in, nine or ten if she joined a team or an extracurricular activity. Her stepfather had learned that he could not keep her from school, not if he didn't want the high school to send a social worker or guidance counselor to the house. He didn't permit her to join any clubs or anything that would keep her busy after school, but Marie had become an expert at forging her mother's signatures on any thing that required a parental consent form.

A smile lit her face as she studied her image in the mirror. She wanted to look good today. Many of her classmates would be seeing her for the first time since summer vacation, and Marie wanted to make a good impression. Not to mention that Bradin would be there. With a happy sigh, Marie grabbed her khaki messenger's bag and headed down the stairs.

* * *

Students milled about the front of the school. None of them eager to go inside and officially end their glorious summers. Bradin stood among them, the wind blowing his hair about, and his eyes scanning the crowd for Marie. People passed him by, some of them, the guys he had met at surf team try-outs, shouting greetings to him.

He brushed the hair from his eyes and saw Marie coming towards him, a bright smile on her face. With the sun on her face, her eyes sparkling, and wisps of hair flying free from the bun that had once held them, she had never looked more beautiful to Bradin.

His mind instantly returned to that afternoon only four days ago when they had come so close to going all the way. Sometimes, when he was alone, Bradin imagined what would have happened had they not stopped themselves. He could still feel her bare skin beneath his fingertips and hear her quick gasps as his kisses rained over her body. Since that day he had never wanted to sleep with Marie more, but he knew that he couldn't ever cross that line with her. Not until she was free of her stepfather's abuse. And even then he was uncertain of if she would let him push their relationship that far.

"You look awful serious." Marie teased when she stopped in front of him. She reached up and kissed him lightly. "What are you thinking 'bout?"

"Nothing." he shook his head and wrapped an arm around her slim waist before pulling her in for a more passionate kiss. Marie pulled away first, her cheeks turning a fiery red.

"So," she said, taking Bradin's hand in hers and leading him up the stairs and into the school, "do we have any classes together?" They pulled out their schedules and compared.

"Homeroom, calculus, free period, lunch, and chemistry." Bradin stated, smiling down at her. "We better be careful or we're going to get sick of each other." he teased.

"No chance of that happening." Marie shook her head, "I could never get tired of seeing you." Bradin grinned at her words. He, too, could never get tired of seeing her face, or hearing her laugh, or watching her graceful movements. His heart thudded inside his chest as he thought back to what Jay had said that night that Marie had eaten dinner with the family. _You're in love mate._ Bradin knew now, that those words were true. He loved Marie more than he had ever loved anybody, aside from his own family. He lived to see her, to touch her, to kiss her. Constantly he thought of her, counting down the minutes until he saw her next.

"What?" Marie asked self-consciously. Bradin realized that he was staring at her.

"Nothing," he replied, "I was just thinking."

"Well I hope you didn't hurt yourself." Marie teased, poking him playfully. Bradin caught her hand in his and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

* * *

The waves rocked beneath him as Bradin sat on his surfboard. The first day of school had let out half an hour ago, and now he was at surf practice. He'd tried out for the team a few weeks before school had started up, not really thinking he'd make it. He would be lying if he'd said it was a total shock that he had. Jay had, after all, given him the best teacher around, Erica. She'd given him all he needed to know about being a surfer, letting him make his own mistakes then telling him how to correct them. No one could deny that Bradin had a natural talent on a surfboard, Erica had just given him the tools to perfect himself.

Back on the beach, Marie sat on a blanket, her school books spread out around her and her head bent over a notebook in which she was feverishly writing. Bradin thought it a crime that some of the teachers had passed out homework on the first day, but Marie seemed to enjoy doing the work that they had been assigned. She glanced up at him and smiled, waving. He waved back, a smile split across his own face. She looked so beautiful, sitting there with the soft sea breeze tossing her hair about her face. Every once in awhile, she would run a hand through her hair, trying to make it stay in place, but the wind continued to catch it, and her movements would be repeated once more.

Bradin felt his board rock beneath him and glanced over his shoulder. A good sized wave was coming in. He leaned down over his board, paddling his arms in the water to gain momentum before standing up and riding the wave. He twisted his body, changing the direction of his board so that he weaved in and out of the wave. He waited for the moment, waited until the time was just right to pull off a trick. There it was. He crouched low and turned his board in a perfect 180. Marie's cheer crossed the water to his ears and he smiled.

"Good job Westerly." Coach Andrews said as Bradin walked up onto the sand, his board beneath his arm. "You keep this up and you just might come off the alternate list." Coach clapped a hand on Bradin's shoulder before walking away to watch his next surfer. The young man grinned.

"Bradin, you were awesome!" Marie squealed as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. The water that stubbornly clung on to his wet suit soaked through Marie's pale yellow sweater, making the thin fabric semi-transparent. If it weren't for the white tank top she wore beneath the sweater, Bradin was certain he would have been able to see straight through her shirt. Something that he wouldn't mind at all seeing.

"Thanks." He replied, ducking his head down to kiss her.

"Yo Westerly," Chad, one of his teammates, called, "come on, we're up."

"Be right there." Bradin called back. He turned back towards Marie and kissed her one more time. "I'll be back in a minute." He said before rushing back out into the water.

"So you and Marie are gettin' pretty close." Chad smirked as Bradin joined him out in the water.

"Yeah, I guess." Bradin replied nonchalantly. There was no way he was going to divulge all the details of his and Marie's relationship to a guy he had only known a few days.

"I don't think Marie's ever dated anybody." Luke, another team member, and one that Bradin was finding himself becoming good friends with, said as he joined the other two teens.

"Naw, she hasn't." Chad agreed with a nod of his head. He reached over and punched Bradin in the arm. "She givin' it up?" He asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"No," Bradin replied, somewhat disappointedly, "we haven't gone that far yet." It wasn't like Bradin didn't _want _to do it, hell, he thought about it all the time, but he knew that Marie wasn't ready, and he wasn't about to push her just so that he could have some pleasure.

"Too bad man," Chad shook his head. Bradin could feel disgust filling him as he looked at the other surfer. He didn't want anybody thinking of Marie that way, at least not anybody but him. He glanced over at Luke, who was giving him an odd look. Bradin raised his eyebrows in question, but Luke simply shook his head and started paddling forward to catch the wave that was coming their way.

* * *

"You were really great today." Marie said as she and Bradin walked down the beach. Her messenger's bag, weighted down with textbooks and school supplies, bumped against her hip with each step.

"Thanks," Bradin said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her tight against him. He kissed her temple softly and Marie let her head rest on his shoulder. They continued on in silence, the only sounds of their shoes on the sidewalk.

Marie glanced up at Bradin, her eyes meeting the stubborn jut of his chin and his fair skin. She though it funny that, with as much surfing as he did, he didn't have the deep tan that most people in Playa Linda had.

Her house loomed large ahead of them, beautiful and innocent looking, but hiding a horrid evil. A shiver ran down Marie's spine and she shook involuntarily. Bradin's arm tightened around her waist as they came to a stop two houses away. He looked down at her and she met his gaze and drew in a deep breath.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." she said, reassuring him, and herself, that she would be alright. She reached up and kissed his lips gently before pulling away and walking towards her house.

* * *

He watched her walk away, not wanting to see her disappear into the house that caused her so much pain. Bradin had to brace his feet on the pavement to keep from running after her, to keep from catching her in his arms and never letting go. Marie turned and waved to him, a small smile playing on her lips.

It amazed Bradin how much she had changed since he had first met her. She was no longer the frightened and skittish girl that he had first laid eyes on, but now she was smiling and happy, unafraid of the world and ready to embrace life's adventures. She truly was beautiful, Bradin had always known that. And, he knew that he was lucky to have her in his life.

* * *

Yet another chapter finished. I hope you all enjoyed this one and will review. This story is slowly beginning to wind down, and soon there will be more action as Marie slowly begins to escape her stepfather's hold. Be ready for surprises and twists to come in later chapters.

Oh, and just out of curiousty, would y'all mind telling me if you are male or female and what your age is when you read this? I'd like to know what my target audience is and all that. Heck, I'll start us off. I am female (obviously) and I am 16.

Beauey: Actually, right now I am workign on an original story that I am hoping to have published one day.

Haylie: You are very close to what is going to happen in later chapters, but you're just going to have to keep reading to see just how right you are.

darkdestiney2000: I am surprised as well that Marie allowed Bradin to go as far as he did. You know how it gets when you're writing and the characters start writing the story instead of you, and that's what happened.

Kitty-Kat4life: I live somewhere near Raliegh, North Carolina (I'm not going to tell you where exactly but I will say that the county I live in starts with a W and ends with ilson) so haunt me all you want. :)

sweater monkey: You're right, Jay doesn't like to say mate, but I have noticed that he does tend to say it a lot in the show.

Ally B, flamesflyer, Summerland Chick, Mel, grullo-cowgirl, Triple Agent, and Dramagrl: Thank you all so much for reviewing this story. Your interest is what keeps me writing.


	13. Damning Evidence

Chapter Thirteen

The house was silent, with the kids off at school, Jay at the shop, Johnny at work, and Susannah off at a meeting to promote Ava G, it left Ava all alone. There wasn't much for her to do on her clothing, she was all caught up on orders and other projects, and, for the first time in a long time, she had free time. Deciding to make the best of it, Ava began to clean. It had been a _long_ time since she had last cleaned the house, and it was due for a good scrub from top to bottom.

Moving from room to room, a large black trash bag in her hands, Ava collected the trash from the cans in each room. She walked into Bradin and Derrick's room and picked up their can. Dumping its contents into the bag, something slipped between the small bit of space between the bag and the trash can. Stooping down to pick it up, Ava gasped.

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" Nikki asked, an eyebrow arched in question.

"No," Marie shook her head, the breeze coming off the water catching her hair and tossing it about her face. Bradin shook his head as he listened to his sister and girlfriend talk about some random book. They had been going on for the past half hour.

"How can you _not_ think that Louisa May Alcott is one of the greatest author's of all time?" Marie continued, "I mean, Little Women is a classic."

"True," Nikki said, "but that was her only book that was popular, nobody hardly even knows about her others."

"That is so not true." Marie argued.

"Can you two _please_ stop." Bradin cried, throwing his hands up in the air. The two girls turned to look at him. "You have been going at it for thirty minutes, please give it a rest." Marie smirked and caught his lips in a quick kiss.

"Are we not paying enough attention to you?" She asked in a voice that she would have used if she were addressing a child.

"No," Bradin said, wrapping his arms around Marie's waist and pulling her flush against his body, "you're not." He dropped his lips on hers, and kissed her passionately.

"Uh, would you two quit, you're making me sick." Nikki pretended to gag. Bradin pulled away from Marie and looked at his sister.

"Then don't watch." he smirked before kissing Marie once more.

* * *

Ava paced the living room floor, the pregnancy test box in her hand. She stared at it, as if waiting for it to come alive and bite her. The front door opened and Susannah walked in.

"Ava what's…" The blonde held the box out to her friend.

"I found this in Bradin's room." She said. Susannah took the box from her and stared at it.

"This is a…"

"Uh huh." Ava nodded. Susannah looked at her as if she were crazy before turning her attention back to the box.

"You don't think he and Marie…are having sex?" Susannah whispered the last word, as if she were afraid someone would hear.

"It's the only answer, isn't it?" Ava resumed her pacing, this time with Susannah watching.

"You're gonna have to ask Bradin about this."

"Don't you think I know that? But how, do I just walk up to him and ask if he and his girlfriend are having sex? I've never had to deal with this before Susannah. Maybe I should get Jay or Johnny to talk with him." Ava babbled as she chewed on her fingernail, a nervous habit that she picked up as a child.

"Ask Jay or Johnny to talk to who about what?" Jay asked as he came through the back door. Susannah handed him the box.

"Oh," Jay said, his eyes widening slightly.

"Did you know Bradin was having sex?" Ava asked him. Jay shook his head.

"No, if I had known I would have told him to use protection, which it's obvious he didn't think of."

"Maybe it's not even his." Susannah suggested.

"Oh, and whose is it then, Derrick's?" Ava said harshly. "I'm sorry Susannah," she apologized quickly at the hurt look on her friend's face, "I just don't know what to think of this, that's all."

"Did you find the test?" Jay asked. Ava nodded.

"It was negative."

"Well that's good." Her business partner sighed.

"Jay you have to talk with Bradin, he has to know not to take risks." Ava said.

"Whoa, hold up now." Jay threw his hands in the air, "Why do I have to talk to him about this?"

" 'Cause Bradin looks up to you, he'll listen to what you say. Not to mention it would mean more coming from a guy than from his aunt." Ava replied.

"Fine, I'll talk to him." Jay sighed.

"Talk to who about what?" The three adults turned to see Johnny come in. Jay tossed him the box.

* * *

Marie leaned against Bradin, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked behind Nikki through the front door of his house. Immediately, Marie knew something was going on when she saw all four of the adults in the living room. Eight eyes fell on Marie and Bradin, taking in her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist.

"What's going on here?" Bradin asked, a questioning smile on his face.

"Nikki, would you excuse us." Ava stood and faced the two teens. Nikki looked from the adults to Marie and Bradin, a question in her eyes.

"Uh, sure." She said, clearly confused, before hurrying up the stairs. Marie looked up at Bradin.

"I should go." she said, turning towards the door.

"No, Marie, this concerns you as well." Ava said, her voice stopping the teen mid-step. Marie turned slowly back around, a lump rising in her throat, which she tried to swallow, but couldn't. Something was going to happen, she could feel it deep down, and it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Marie's hand in his, Bradin looked up at the four adults who stood before them, serious expressions on all their faces.

"What's going on you guys?" he asked. Johnny stepped forward, a box in his hands.

"Bradin, your aunt found this in your trash today." Bradin gulped when he saw what was on the box. He looked at Marie. She was staring at the pink and white box, her eyes wide in horror. It was obvious she hadn't thought of anyone finding it. She looked at Bradin, her eyes were glazed over with fear.

"What's that?" Bradin tried to sound casual and nonchalant, but it didn't work.

"You know very well what it is, Bradin." Ava snapped. "How could you think of having sex without protection. It's a good thing the test was negative, or you and Marie would both be in serious trouble. Not just because you did something irresponsible, but because you would have a baby to raise."

"Aunt Ava, it's not what you…"

"We're sorry," Marie jumped in, cutting off Bradin's words. "We didn't think that the condemn might break." Bradin stared at Marie like she had grown another head. She was blatantly lying to his aunt and her friends and she was doing it very convincingly.

"It won't happen again." She continued, "We learned the first time not to take any chances."

"Well, that's…that's good." Ava said, nodding her head slightly. Bradin continued to stare at Marie. Why did she lie? Marie glanced at him, telling him silently that she was sorry for getting him into this mess. He looked away from her and shook his head. Biting his lip, he sat in silence as the adults talked, or tried to talk rather, about safe sex and how they shouldn't really be having sex at all as they were only teenagers. He listened without really hearing the words they said. The only thing running through Bradin's mind right then was why hadn't Marie taken the chance to tell them about her stepfather? If she had just told them then she could have been free of him, free of all the pain he caused her. Why didn't she say anything?

* * *

It was a short chapter, but I hope you all liked it. I want to thank everyone who answered my questions about age and gender last chapter. It was nice to know who is reading my story. Please review this chapter and tell me what you thought. I promise there will be more action in the next chapter.

Caitlin: It's nice to hear that there are girls out there who have hte same belief as I do. I don't consider myself a role model, but it's nice to know that you do.

jessefan0409: I don't mean to make people cry, but it's nie to know that my story touches you that much.

Ally B, Summerland Chick, Charliechaz, Mel, Sprite Sweetheart, Haylie, darkdestiney2000, and Dramagrl: Thank you all so much for reviewing. Your thoughts and encouragment are what keep this story going.


	14. First Fight

Chapter Fourteen

"Why the hell didn't you tell them?" Bradin cried as soon as he and Marie were free of the adults. They had just sat through almost an hour long speech on the responsibilities of safe sex and what could happen if you don't protect yourself. Now, the couple were on their way to Marie's house.

"You know I can't, Bradin." Marie snapped.

"Why not? If you tell them then you can be free of your stepfather." She started to walk away from him, but Bradin grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around and face him.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" He cried, "You can get away from him Marie, you can live your life, you and your mom both."

"It's not that easy, Bradin!" Marie screamed, her eyes flashed with pent up anger and frustration. Startled by her outburst, Bradin took a step backwards, his eyes riveted to hers. She bit her lip, her eyes watering, and her anger melting off her face.

"It's not that easy." She repeated more quietly. "You can stand there and say that, and make it all sound so easy, but it's not. You don't know the hold he has over us. You don't know what he can do. You don't know."

"Then help me to know." Bradin placed a gentle hand on Marie's shoulder as the tears flooded down her face. Her face was pale, making her nose, red from crying, stand out.

Marie rubbed a hand over her face, allowing her fingers to become tangled in her hair. Dropping her hand back down to her side, she looked at Bradin, her eyes studying him, as if to calculate whether or not he could handle the truth. She took in a deep breath and exhaled it in one shaky breath.

"Every night, after the beatings first started, I would lie in my bed and listen to my mother cry. And I would hear him scream at her to shut up and…" she paused, taking in another deep gulp of air. Bradin could see that it was a struggle for her to tell him all of this, and he waited patiently for her to continue.

"And then I would…I would hear him hit her, and I remember lying there, wishing that I could do something. But you can't fight against a monster like that. If you do, there is no way that you can win."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Bradin said gently, "If you would just tell my aunt, or Susannah, or Johnny, or Jay, they'll help you."

"No!" Marie stepped away from him. The tears flooded down her face, falling onto the pavement at her feet and forming dark circles. "Do you know how hard it was to tell _you_ about my stepfather, do you know how hard it is to tell you all of this _now_? I can't tell them Bradin. I can't face the sympathetic looks, or the words of comfort, I just can't."

"You say you want a new life Marie, but you don't do anything to help yourself." Bradin's voice rose as he tried to make her understand that she needed to tell someone. "You keep doing all these little things and you think they're some sort of accomplishment, but you still let yourself be ruled by him."

"I am doing my best Bradin Westerly." Marie said, her eyes narrowing, she poked him in the chest, hard. "I am doing what I can, but you don't know anything about my life. Sure you know what's happened, but you don't know the extent of the damage, or how hard it is for me to open up to people. Every day I fight just to reach out and touch you. I have to fight to not pull my hand out of yours. And, when we kiss, sometimes I feel like I want to throw up because I remember _every _kiss that has ever been forced upon me."

"Well if it's that hard to be with me maybe we shouldn't be together." Bradin cried, enraged that she was saying she didn't trust him.

"You're right," Marie said, nodding her head. She bit her lip. "Maybe we shouldn't be together."

She quickly turned on her heel and walked away.

"Damn it." Bradin shouted when he could not longer see Marie's retreating figure. Why, when they were just beginning to get close, to trust each other wholly, why did this happen?

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his shorts and turned to go home.

* * *

Marie fell onto her bed crying. Her face buried in the plain white pillowcase, her tears soaking through and drenching the pillow. She tried to keep her sobs muffled, not wanting her stepfather to come up and make her feel even worse than she did right then.

Why did she insist on pushing people away from her? Bradin was the only person that Marie had ever found that she could talk to. Why then did she have to fight with him? Because he wanted her to tell people about her life when she wasn't ready to, that's why. But why couldn't she tell someone else? Why did she fear telling the truth so much?

"I don't know." she cried into the pillow, "I just don't know." Her fists beat against the mattress and she kicked her legs, pounding out her frustrations. She bit her lip, tasting the salty tears that fell onto her mouth.

Marie sat up, wiping away the tears that continued to fall, silently, from her eyes. She turned her head towards the window and stared out at the crystal blue sea that merged with the bright, cloudless sky.

"What am I gonna do, Daddy?" she whispered, "How am I going to get Mom and I out of this? I'm only one girl, one very bruised and battered girl. I need your help, I don't know what to do. I've just pushed away the only person that I could trust, and now I don't know where to go from here."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her head against her knees and burrowing her face in the space between her chest and legs.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered, straining to speak around the lump in her throat. "You always said that I had a guardian angel watching over me, well where is it when I need it most? Please help me Dad, you said you would never leave me or Momma, but you did."

More tears streamed down her face and Marie's shoulders shook with the suppressed sobs.

"You left us." She screamed, tilting her head back so that she was staring up at the ceiling, "You left us and now we're trapped in our own home with a monster who should never have even been allowed into our lives. It's all your fault." She buried her face once more between her knees, "It's all your fault." she repeated in a whisper.

* * *

It was Saturday, Bradin and Marie had fought on Friday. Marie sat in her bedroom, listening to the sounds of her stepfather and his friends downstairs as they played poker. As she listened to their drunken laughter, Marie stared out her window at the moonlit ocean.

She hadn't spoken to Bradin and he hadn't tried to contact her either. Marie couldn't help but wonder if things were truly over between them. She desperately hoped not. Bradin was her one link to a normal life. He had saved her from the misery in which she lived and had given her hope. But he pushed her too much. He wanted her to tell others about the abuse which she suffered. She wasn't ready for that, not by a long shot. It had been enough of a struggle to open up to him. His family was practically a bunch of strangers to Marie. Sure she had gotten to know them a little bit, but they still remained mysteries to her. How could she tell them about the hell she lived in?

Unbidden, tears began to flow down her cheeks. Marie wiped them away, disgusted. She had cried too much and it sickened her that she was that weak. Her father hadn't raised her to be like this.

There was a _ping_ as a small pebble hit against her window, startling Marie. She blinked and moved to open the window to see who was out there. Climbing out onto the roof, Marie moved over to the edge of the roof and looked over.

Bradin stood on the sand underneath her, craning his neck up to see her, his fist curled around another pebble. Marie's breath caught in her throat as she watched the moonlight catch in his hair.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, speaking just loud enough for him to hear her above the gentle roar of the ocean waves.

"We need to talk." He said quietly, the wind caught his words, carrying them up to reach Marie's ears.

"Bradin…"

"I'm sorry, Marie." He said quickly, cutting off the words that Marie was about to say, "I know I shouldn't have pushed you to do something that you weren't ready for, and I'm sorry. Please, can we talk?"

Touched by his apology, Marie nodded.

"I'll be right down." she whispered. Moving quickly, she stood and made her way towards the trellis and quickly climbed down, jumping the last foot towards the ground.

* * *

Are they going to make up, or are Marie and Bradin over with? Who knows. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will review.

Haylie: Ava and everybody will find out about Marie soon, you just gotta wait and see how.

theshyone, flamesflyer, Spork Princess, jessefan0409, Summerland Chick, closetwriter, Ally B, Dramagrl, and darkdestiney2000: Thank you all for reviewing this story. Your comments and encouragement really help to keep this story going.


	15. Moonlight Rendezvous

Chapter Fifteen

The waves washed up high on the sand, licking at Bradin and Marie's toes as they walked barefoot down the darkened beach. Silence engulfed them, neither wanting to be the first to speak, to talk about the fight that they had had the day before. Marie stopped and stared out at the water and the reflection of the full moon upon its surface. She shivered, wrapping her arms tightly around herself to help keep warm. Bradin stood beside her, wanting to say something, but not knowing what. He looked at her, dressed only in a light pink tank top and pink and yellow plaid sleep pants, wishing that he had a jacket to offer her. But he himself was dressed only in cargo shorts and a t-shirt.

Bradin had already apologized to her, which, if he was thinking right, meant that the next move was hers.

"So," she said, her voice cutting through the silence, "you said you wanted to talk, so talk." She looked at him, but Bradin couldn't hold her stare and ducked his head.

"I already said I was sorry," he replied, gazing at the water that washed over his feet, "what more do you want me to say?" He glanced up at her. What else was there for him to say? What did Marie want from him?

"That's it?" She cried, "You think that by just saying your sorry you can make everything go back to normal? It doesn't work that way Bradin!"

"Then tell me what you want Marie!" he matched her volume with his own, "Tell me what you want from me."

"I want you to accept this," she yelled, the wind catching her words and taking them out to sea, "I want you to accept me," tears filled her eyes, glistening silver in the light of the moon, "I want you to accept that this is the way I live and stop trying to change that 'Cause you know what Bradin, you can't fix everything." Her voice became more and more choked with every word as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Marie." Bradin reached out to take her in his arms, his heart breaking with each tear that fell from her face onto the sand. She pulled away from him.

"You can't fix this with a hug, Bradin." She said, her voice breaking just slightly. "You can't expect to hold me and everything just go back to normal. It doesn't work that way."

"Then how does it work Marie, tell me, because I'm not sure I understand." He cried.

"Just stop pressuring me." she whispered, all the strength and fight within her seeming to disappear in that instance.

"I told you I was sorry about that."

"I know you did, but I still feel like you're pressuring me."

Bradin placed a hand on Marie's face, running his thumb over her cheek to wipe the tears away.

"I promise that I won't push you to tell anybody until you are ready." he said, "I love you Marie, and I'm sorry."

"What?" Marie's eyes widened as she looked up at Bradin and she drew in a deep, startled breath.

"I'm sorry." he repeated.

"No," she shook her head, "the…the part before that." Bradin closed his eyes, he hadn't meant to say those three words, they had just slipped out before he had time to think about them. He'd been meaning to say them to Marie, just in a different setting. He'd pictured a romantic dinner with candlelight, or some other type of mushy romantic thing that he knew Marie would like. He hadn't thought to say those words on a darkened beach while they were trying to make up from a fight.

"I love you." he whispered. A tear hit his thumb where it rested on her cheek. Marie bit her lip, her face scrunched up as tears slowly slid down her face.

"I love you too." she cried, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Bradin's heart soared and he held onto Marie tightly, feeling her body tremble as she cried.

* * *

Tired of losing hand after hand at poker, he climbed the stairs to his stepdaughter's room, ready to have a little fun. Now that she was back in school, there hadn't been a whole lot of time for them to… "play."

He opened her door, the full moon casting pale white light over the room. A breeze floated in through the open window, rustling the pale blue curtains that hung on either side of the window. The moonlight swept across the unmade and empty bed. He looked around the room, anger bubbling up inside of him ready to erupt at any moment, like a volcano.

Where had she gone? She had no friends, no one to run off with, so where was she? He seethed, his nostrils flaring with suppressed anger. She would pay.

* * *

They sat on the sand, giggling like little children, their fingers entwined. Marie smiled. She had never been so happy as she was right then. Bradin loved her, he loved her, he _loved_ her. Even if she wanted to, Marie could not rid herself of the smile that took over her face.

They'd sat outside, simply being with each other, talking a little, kissing a lot, for who knows how long. The moon was slowly sinking below the horizon, giving way to the sun which was now kissing the sand and painting the sky a beautiful purplish-pink.

Marie stifled a yawn, not wanting Bradin to see how tired she was and insist that she go home and sleep. She never wanted that night to end, she wanted the feelings and emotions that filled her to remain there forever.

Bradin's shoulders rose and fell with a sigh. His fingers ran through Marie's hair, tickling her scalp and making her smile grow wider. She looked up at him through lovesick, dreamy eyes and lifted her face up to kiss him passionately.

"We should go." Bradin whispered as they pulled apart.

"I don't want to." Marie whispered. "It's just too beautiful here."

Bradin pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on," he stood, wiping the sand off his pants, and offered a hand to Marie. She took it and he pulled her up effortlessly. "I'll walk you home."

* * *

Marie climbed through the window, careful not to make any noise. The house was silent, her mother locked away in her room and her stepfather most likely passed out drunk on the couch.

She shut the window behind her, rubbing her arms up and down her arms to rid herself of the early morning chill, and turned towards her bed, ready to sleep.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" An angry voice hissed from a shadowy corner of the bedroom. A fearful shiver ran down her spine. She looked up slowly, knowing who it was that she would see.

Her stepfather stood up from the chair that he had been sitting in, his eyes flashing dangerously and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"I…I…" Marie felt like a cornered animal, one that was about to be caught for the slaughter. The way that he walked towards her, his eyes staring her down, his pupils dilated, nostrils flaring, and his mouth set in an angry leer, it all frightened Marie to no end.

She knew that the days without beatings were all going to be made up for in this one moment. She had to be careful and watch what she said and did lest she encure even more of his wrath. Her life flashed before her eyes, and Marie _knew_ that he meant to hurt her even worse than usual, if not kill her.

* * *

Don't ya just love cliffhangers? It was very mean of me to leave you all hanging, I know, but I think that this would be the perfect place to stop this chapter. The next update should be out in a few days, so you guys won't have to wait too long to see what happens. This story is almost finished I think, and there are only a few more chapters for me to write before it all comes to an end. I know, it's sad, but I've done all that I wanted to with this story, so where else do I have to take it. I've already covered heartache, abuse, confessions of love, what else is there?

There are still about two or three chapters that I think I'm going to write, you know, just to wrap up this whole thing, but I don't feel a need to drag this out any longer.

Please review and tell me what you all thought of this chapter.

PS. Sorry for how short the chapter was, the next one will be a lot longer.

Jmarocks: I'm actually working on an original story right now that is quite angst filled and deals with a girl who lost her family. I'm hoping to get it published one day. If that happens, I'll make sure to tell you all the title of the book so that you can all read it.

darkdestiney2000: Everything will come to a head in the next chapter and you'll get all the answers that you are asking for. So just sit tight 'cause this story is just getting good.

closetwriter: It seems that in just about every teen romance, be it a book or a movie, there is a pebble being thrown at a window. I get such a kick out of it whenever that happens and thought that it would be funny to put in the story. I'm glad you liked that part.

Summerland Chick, Laura, tinydancers17, Caitlin, ChcolateBubbles, Ally B, Mel, Samantha, rachel, jessesfan0409, Dramagrl, and indieemo-gur121: Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review this story. I love it when people tell me what they think and your comments and encouragment really help me whenever I get stuck. So thank you.


	16. Welcome the darkness

I told you guys that I would update in a few days and I have. After all, I didn't want to keep you all waiting for too long to see what happens to Marie. Now, without further ado, the sixteenth chapter.

Chapter Sixteen

Bradin snuck through the back door of the beach house, trying not to make a sound as he tiptoed across the wood floor.

"And just where have you been?" Bradin looked over at Johnny who stood in the kitchen, a glass of orange juice in his hands and his hair still mussed from sleep.

"Surfing?" he replied with a shrug and an innocent, or what he hoped was innocent, smile.

"Nice try buddy," Johnny shook his head and gave him a look. "You were out with Marie, weren't you?" Bradin didn't say anything, and the older man gave a disappointed sigh. "Bradin we told you…"

"We didn't do anything." Bradin cut him off angrily, "We've _never _done anything."

"Ava found the pregnancy test."

Bradin bit his lip to keep from yelling the truth at Johnny. He had promised Marie only hours before that he wouldn't say anything, that he would wait for her to gather her courage and allow her, when she was ready, to ask for the help that she needed.

"Bradin." Johnny's commanding tone forced the teen to look up. "What are you not telling me?"

* * *

The sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded through the bedroom. Marie's head collided with the wall, stars dancing in front of her eyes and blood pooling in her mouth. She spit, the blood droplets forming crimson stains on the beige carpet. Her breathing was heavy, her body screaming in agony from the first hit of what would, most assuredly, be many.

* * *

He sat on the couch, surrounded by the four adults. Johnny had called in reinforcements when Bradin wouldn't speak. They pestered him, trying to pry the truth from him, but he sat there, tight lipped, jaw clenched, refusing to give way. He was determined to keep Marie's secret, even if it killed him.

* * *

Her stepfather stood above her, his chest rising and falling with each angry gasp of air. Marie looked up at him through wide and frightened eyes. The death glare in his eyes was enough to make her look away.

His hand clamped around her arm in a vice-like grip, instantly numbing her arm from the elbow down, cutting off the circulation. He lifted her to her feet as if she were nothing more than a doll, only to punch her in the gut, then across the jaw, sending her sprawling, once more, across the floor. The bitter, coppery taste of blood once again flooded her mouth.

* * *

"Come on Bradin, talk to us." Ava knelt down in front of the young man, her hands resting on his knees, pleading with him to tell her what it was that he was hiding. Bradin bit his lip, hard. He could taste a few drops of blood on his tongue.

"Bradin, please." Ava said, "How can you expect me to trust you if you want talk to me?" He looked away from her, instead focusing his gaze on the ocean on the other side of the glass backdoor.

"Tell us what is going on Bradin." Johnny said. Bradin turned his head to glare at the older man.

"No." He said, returning his attention to the view of the ocean. He could see the reflections of the adults in the glass. Jay placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder, restraining the dark haired man.

"Bradin," Jay said, his accent thick, "do you remember when you asked me what I thought about telling people secrets?" Jay had his attention now, even though Bradin didn't move his focus from the door.

"You asked me what I would do if someone asked me to keep a secret that could be harmful to them, and I said that I would tell, if I truly cared about that person. I think you're keeping a secret for Marie, am I right?" Bradin rested his elbow on the arm of the couch and placed his hand under his chin as he watched the waves.

"I promised her I wouldn't say anything."

* * *

Marie was numb. She couldn't feel anything, couldn't hear anything, couldn't think anything. She was lost in her own world, allowing her body to be beaten as she traveled between the world of consciousness and darkness. The dark was so inviting, promising a place of peace and ease. A place where she could be with her father again, a place where there was no pain, only happiness and love.

Kicks and punches were delivered to every inch of her body. But Marie felt nothing. Her left eye was swollen shut, a shoulder dislocated. The pain was so intense it numbed her. She never uttered a sound, never screamed. There was no fight in her, she simply allowed what was happening to progress. What would be, would be.

* * *

"What did you promise you wouldn't say, Bradin?" Susannah asked. Bradin drew in a deep, shaky breath. Marie would kill him if she knew he had said anything. She would never speak to him again. And after that night, Bradin wasn't sure that he could live without her now.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything." he repeated, turning his gaze to the adults that surrounded him.

"Bradin, if you really care about Marie, and this secret could harm her, you have to tell us." Ava said, beseeching her nephew with her eyes. He shook his head.

"I can't."

"You love Marie, right?" Johnny had switched tactics now. Bradin looked at him and nodded.

"You don't want to see her hurt, do you?" The older man continued. Slowly, Bradin shook his head.

"No." he whispered.

"Then tell us what is going on."

* * *

Her father stood before her, holding his hand out to her, smiling, inviting her to join him. Marie reached out a hand for him, trying to reach him, but her fingers fell through his palm, his skin wavering like vapors shuffled by a breeze. Her breathing quickened, frightened. She tried to reach for him once more, but her hand went through his again.

_No_, her mind screamed as her father's image began to flicker in and out of focus, _NO!_ His image floated out of the room. Marie began to crawl after it, wanting him near her, wanting him smiling on her once more. Each movement caused waves of pain to wash over her, but Marie continued on her quest. She moved across the carpet, staining it with the blood that seeped from the many wounds which had been inflicted upon her.

She heard her stepfather's malicious laugh above her.

"There's no escape now bitch, it's high time you got what's comin' to ya." he said, his words barely registering in Marie's mind. She was too intent on the retreating form of her father, which she frantically tried to follow.

* * *

A war raged within Bradin. If he told, Marie would never speak to him, she would shut him out of her life. Yet, if he didn't tell, who knew what would happen to her along the road. Her stepfather was an evil man. Bradin had never met him, never laid eyes on the man, but he knew what he was and what he had done to Marie, and what he would _continue_ to do to her if Bradin didn't tell.

He was at a crossroads, stuck between a rock and a hard place. What did he do? What did he say? Marie's face floated in front of him, her smile, her eyes, everything Bradin loved. He focused on the picture, drinking in the sight of her. Suddenly, the smiling face transformed into one of intense pain and torment. A silent scream erupted from her mouth, and Bradin felt as if he had been punched in the gut and pain so extreme, so horrible flooded his body that it was all he could do not to cry out. Tears flooded, unbidden, down his face.

Before he knew what he was doing, the whole, terrifying story, from when he first met Marie to right that moment, poured from his lips. The adults before him listened in captivated horror and disgust. Their faces contorted in repulsion as they heard of the hell that the young girl, who seemed so perfect and together, endured.

Bradin felt drained as he came to a stop, the story finished. He had told them everything, everything that they could possibly want to know and everything that he knew. But he kept his vision from them, afraid that they would think him crazy if they heard of it. But he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that filled him.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Savannah asked, surveying Bradin's face with wet eyes.

"I…I think she's in trouble." he replied quietly, looking up at the four with eyes full of pain and worry. Johnny and Jay locked eyes and started towards the door, moving as if they were one.

"Where are you going?" Ava asked.

"To see if Bradin was right." Johnny said.

"I'm coming with you." Bradin stood hurriedly, the world around him darkening slightly as he stood too fast.

"No, you stay here." Johnny commanded.

"You don't even know where Marie lives." Bradin argued. "Besides, if nothing's wrong than I have to explain to her why I told even though I promised I wouldn't."

The two older men shared a look before nodding.

"Alright," Jay said, "you can come, but if there's trouble you stay out of the way. Got it?" Bradin nodded, ready to agree to anything as long as he got to see for himself if Marie was alright or not.

* * *

She crawled all the way to the closed door of her mother's bedroom. She pushed at it weakly, the stark white door swinging open at her touch, as if someone had left it unlocked for her. Marie forced herself to move across the floor, even though the carpet stung her elbows as she used them to pull herself forward. She really was imagining things now. Before her, her mother sat up in bed, her eyes widening as she saw Marie come crawling inside. Marie's lips trembled as she tried to speak, tried to call out to her mother, to tell her what was happening.

A hand clamped around her ankle, pulling Marie out of the room. Her shirt rode up, leaving the pale skin of her stomach exposed to the coarse material of the carpet. She clenched her jaw as her stomach rubbed against the carpet, making her feel as if she were on fire. She struggled against the pull, trying to make her way back to her mother and the image of her father which now stood beside the bed, still beckoning her to him.

There was another yank, and Marie gave a strangled cry as the carpet singed her. Her shirt rode up above her breasts, leaving them prone to the burn of the carpet. She was kicked over onto her stomach. Her stepfather stood over her, sneering as he drank in the sight of her bare breasts. Marie was too frightened to even try and cover herself. He pulled his leg back once more and delivered a swift and harsh kick to her side, rolling her once more. Again and again he kicked. Marie realized too late just what his intentions were.

* * *

"Here," Bradin ran across the sand towards Marie's home. "This is it." He cried, yanking at the door. The panes of glass in the door were covered, hiding the events that were unfolding inside the house from the eyes of passersby. He yanked hard at the door handle, willing it to open, but it was locked. Bradin pounded on the glass, hoping against hope that Marie would answer, give him a smile and a kiss and tell him she was alright.

Jay pulled him away from the door, holding Bradin tightly as he struggled against the Aussie's hold. Johnny put a finger to his lips, silently telling Bradin to calm down and keep quiet. The dark haired man placed an ear to the door, trying to hear what was going on. The air was silent and charged with anticipation. Bradin strained to hear, listening for any signs of trouble.

He didn't have to be like Johnny, ear pressed tightly against the glass, to hear the strangled cry and the repeated thuds that sounded from inside the house.

* * *

Head hitting repeatedly against the uncarpeted stairs, Marie rolled down the staircase until she came to a rough halt against the side of the couch. Tears flooded down her cheeks, mixing with the blood that came from her nose and the corners of her mouth. She couldn't move, not even if she had tried. Too many bones were broken, pain taking over her mind and controlling her thoughts.

Marie wished for the darkness that had been offered to her only a handful of minutes before. She wanted to go to that place where her father rested, where she could finally be free.

Her stepfather bent over her, gripping the top of her tank top in his well muscled hand. She looked up into his eyes, facing his rage and hatred head on. She wanted him to see her as she was, to see the pain and horror that he had inflicted upon her as he delivered the final blows. She wanted him to be haunted by her face for the rest of his life, she wanted for him to see her wherever he went. To see the face of the girl that he had murdered in cold blood, for that was the only way he would stop the beatings, when he had, finally, killed her.

Locked in their gazes, his one fist rising above his head, both intent on the final blow, neither heard the sound of glass shattering.

* * *

The three men looked around frantically, searching for something, anything, that would grant them access into the locked house. There, a rock sat beside the porch, large and heavy, and just what they needed.

Jay picked up the small boulder before Bradin could, and lobbed it at the door. The entire pane of glass shattered. Bradin rushed inside, directly behind Jay and Johnny. His gaze traveled the room, searching for Marie. His eyes locked on her stepfather, the unnamed terrorist of her life.

To put a face to him now was unnerving. Had Bradin seen him simply walking on the street, he wouldn't have even been able to comprehend what this man was capable of. He looked just like anybody else. He looked like Jay and Johnny, just a normal man with a normal life and normal friends. Could this man truly be capable of such horror? Bradin's eyes locked on his raised fist, blood that wasn't his glistened on his knuckles. His eyes traveled down the man's body to see Marie huddled below him. The tank top that she had been wearing only hours before was now torn and bloodied, clenched in the white knuckled grip of this monster. He took in the eerily calm expression on her face, as if she weren't even of the world anymore, but already looking beyond to the world she would enter as soon as she took her last breath. Her bare chest rose and fell with each harsh intake of air.

Bradin watched in horror as her stepfather's fist moved to deliver the fatal last blow. Everything moved in slow motion. Bradin felt a shout tear from his throat as he watched the fist come down and Johnny run towards the evil man. He tackled him, stopping the fist from its decent. Things returned to normal speed as Johnny and Marie's stepfather collided with the wall, shaking the pictures that hung on the wall. Bradin rushed to Marie's side as Jay hurried to help Johnny restrain Marie's tormenter.

Kneeling beside her, Bradin pulled her shirt down just enough to cover her chest. Her body was covered in bruises and red welts, her skin an array of color. Bradin bit his trembling lip. It broke his heart to see Marie like this. Her eyes were vacant, staring straight into his without any emotion. He took one of her hands in his.

"Marie?" He reached out a tentative hand to touch her cheek. A single, silent tear slipped from her eye and traveled slowly down the side of her cheek, washing away the blood that rested in its path.

"Marie?" Bradin searched her eyes, willing her to look at him, to see him, "Marie, are you alright, please, say something." Tears bit at the back of his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. She remained silent, her fingers limp around his hand.

Angrily, Bradin whirled around to face Marie's stepfather, letting the young woman's hand slip from his as he stood.

"You bastard." He cried, "You damn son-of-a-bitch, look what you did to her." His face was contorted in red-hot fury as he lunged at the man. Jay grabbed him, holding tightly as Bradin struggled to reach Marie's stepfather, who Johnny was struggling to hold down.

"Calm down Bradin." Jay cried, shaking the teen. "You're not gonna help Marie this way." He loosened his grip on Bradin as the boy slowly calmed down. "Go and stay with Marie, make sure that she's okay. Can you do that?" Bradin pushed off Jay's hands and returned to Marie's side, taking her hand once more in his. Her skin was cold, her palm clammy.

"You're gonna be okay Marie," he whispered, brushing the hair out of her face. He pulled his hand away from her forehead only to find his fingers covered with blood. "You're gonna be okay, you hear me? I'm not gonna let you die, I'm not going to leave you and you're not going to leave me, I won't let you." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I just found you." he whispered in her ear, "I'm not going to lose you."

Her fingers tightened around his. Bradin looked down at their entwined fingers, a relieved smile spreading across his face.

"She's alright." He cried, looking over his shoulder at Jay and Johnny. "She's gonna be alright."

"NO!" Her stepfather roared, "The bitch is gonna die!" Bradin watched in horror as he pushed Johnny off of him and threw him against the wall. Johnny was soon joined by Jay as the angry man made his way towards Marie and Bradin, murder in his eyes. Bradin couldn't move as the man descended on him, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him towards the stairs. His back connected with the bottom step, sending bursts of pain down his spine.

Marie's stepfather grabbed her once more, ready to kill her. Bradin looked to Jay and Johnny to help Marie, they were too far away. By the time they got up and made their way over to where Marie and her stepfather were she would already be dead. Bradin tried to get to his feet, but it hurt too much to move. Blinding pain shot up his back as he tried to stand and he quickly fell back to the floor. He opened his mouth to scream.

"Move away from my daughter this instant."

* * *

The voice floated in Marie's head, so familiar, yet so foreign. She turned her head to the side, just enough to see who had spoken. Pain shot through her head and neck, traveling through the rest of her body. She closed her eyes, trying to gain control over the pain. Opening her eyes once more, Marie could have sworn she was dreaming again.

Only a few steps above Bradin, her mother stood, one hand wrapped tightly around the banister of the stairs and a gun in the other, trained right on Marie's stepfather.

"Momma?" Marie rasped.

"It's going to be alright Marie." Her mother replied, her own voice hoarse from disuse. Her eyes traveled back to the man standing above her daughter. "I said, move away from my daughter or I'll shoot you where you stand."

Marie moved her eyes from her mother's swaying form to Bradin. He looked at her, worriedly, his eyes shifting from her to the woman who stood above him. Marie reached out a hand for him as her stepfather stepped away from her, his hands in the air. Out of the corner of her eye, Marie saw two men grab her stepfather and pull him away. Bradin returned to her side, moving slowly as he pulled his way across the floor.

"You're…you're hurt." she breathed, watching the pain in his eyes.

"I'm fine." he said, smiling down at her. Marie felt someone grab her hand and moved her eyes over to her mother's face where she now sat beside Marie.

"Momma…"

"Shh, it's alright now baby."

"You're awake." Her mother smiled down at her, her face extremely pale in the sunlight that filled the living room.

"I'm awake." Marie tightened her hold on her mother's hand. Bradin grasped her other hand and she looked at him and smiled before closing her eyes and giving herself over to the darkness which sought her.

* * *

I think that was the best chapter I've ever written. Don't worry though y'all, this story isn't over yet and there's still a lot to cover. I hope you all liked this chapter and will review.

Jmarocks: If I ever get published I'll give an autographed copy of my book to all my faithful reviewers. Lol.

Chanelbabe202, Caitlin, tinydancers17, SoupSkittles, darkdestiney2000, rachel, Charliechaz, Haylie, grullo-cowgirl, Ally B, OTHlover04, jessesfan0409, kandykane33, Mike Rules 2003, xohugsndkissesox, closetwriter, and Dramagrl: Thank you all so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me that you would take the time to do so.


	17. Bittersweet

Oh my gosh you guys, I can't believe this is the last chapter. It seems like only yesterday that I posted this, giving all of you _Summerland_ lovers out there their very first fan fiction (if you check the publish dates on all the _Summerland_ stories you'll see that mine was actually the very first one posted on this site). Marie and Bradin have become such a part of my life that it's hard to say good-bye to them. But have hope, there just might be a sequel in their future. I have the idea floating around in my brain right now, but I'm not certain when I will actually sit down and give that idea a home. If I do end up writing the sequel, do not expect it to be posted until Summerland returns in the summer.

At this time, I would like to thank all of you how have taken the time to reviewed this story. You all have been so important to me and very fundamental in helping me get my butt in gear and update this story whenever I slacked off. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart and would like to thank:

Keionna, **Samantha**, Ally B, **Cailtin,** Charliechaz, **Summerland Chick**, Chelsey, **chadslover**, closetwriter, **Jmarocks**, Bella, **jessesfan0409**, chanelbabe202, **Mel**, MrsJesseMac13, **SoupSkittles**, tinydancers17, **grullo-cowgirl**, Haylie, **Mike Rules 2003**, kandykane33, **darkdestiney2000**, Shelby, **Dramagrl**, peanutbutterrocks, **flutesrtooty**, Beauey, **sadlovepoet17**, n/a, **beautyqueen321,** atruwriter, **Salsa Devil**, Kelly, **m**, Alex, **blue-eyes**, Ammanda, **Scrabble Goddess**, Ms Vaughn,** JesseFanAlways**, chocolateluvr, **Taryn Moran**, andi, **Chloe**, summerlandgirl**, gpotter**, #1Summerland Fan, **Banana Belle**, beAchbuMxX, **melodie568**, Hebrew-Freak, **ashleyhampton2004**, whoopiepiez, **theresa**, someone, **-l0st drEamS**, Alexis, **OTHlover04**, Katie, **Danielle**, oRgAnIzEd cHaOs,** the different person**, Dani, **indieemmo-gurl21**, ILoveMisterCohen, **xohugsndkissesox**, x buttercup, **TwinkleTot 69**, kploz, **y0urs x truly**, jessemccartneysgrl727, **VampWriter88**, sweet as candy321, **Shelly**, Spork Princess, **B,** Charlie,** mixie21**, Sprite Sweetheart,** sweater monkey**, Kitty-Kat4life, **flamesflyer**, theshyone, **rachel**, ChocolateBubbles, and **Laura**.

If I left anyone out I am very sorry. There was just so many of you who reviewed this story that it's kinda hard to make sure that I mentioned all of you.

It's been a great ride folks. And now, without further ado, the final chapter of The Sea Calls My Name.

Chapter Seventeen

For five days Marie had lain in the hospital, comatose. Bradin sat with her whenever he could, forced from her side every day by his aunt to attend school and sleep for a few hours. He moved through that week in a dreamlike state, never really seeing the people around him nor hearing what they said. His mind was constantly on Marie, wondering how she was, if she had woken up or still lay in a coma?

Marie was the focus of gossip around Playa Linda High, and people constantly approached Bradin, asking for conformation about her story. He never said anything to them, too wrapped in his cloud of sorrow and worry to truly hear them. He'd started to lose weight, not caring for food that turned to dust whenever it entered his mouth.

Her condition never changed. Neither worsening nor improving. It was touch and go, the doctors never knowing if that day would be her last. Her injuries were extensive. Two broken ribs, a broken nose, broken collar bone, a dislocated shoulder, head lacerations, and internal bleeding. The list was endless.

It was nearing seven days. The doctors weren't holding out much hope that she would ever wake up. Bradin sat in a chair beside Marie's hospital bed, holding her hand in his, careful not to get too close to her IV line. There were tubes sticking from her nose to help her breath, and a feeding tube down her throat. It killed him to see her like this, so helpless, her face covered with bruises that were a sickly yellow-black color as they began to fade.

Marie's mother sat across from him, dressed in a hospital gown, her hair pulled back in a thin ponytail. She looked much better from the first time Bradin had seen her. The special diet the doctor had put her own helped to put some weight onto her thin body, and she had washed and her hair scrubbed until it shone.

"Go home Bradin." Marie's mother said, taking in the bags beneath the young man's eyes. "Wearing yourself out is not going to make Marie better."

Bradin shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said. During their vigil over the comatose girl, Bradin and the older woman had gotten to know each other and had gained the respect of the other.

"Marie would want you to get some rest." Her mother said, "She'll want you all rested and healthy when she finally wakes up." The older woman grinned impishly. Bradin would have laughed had he not been so exhausted from keeping a constant watch over the girl he loved. He gripped Marie's hand tightly, willing her to open her eyes.

* * *

_Marie's eyes felt weighted down. She could hear the voices around her, the people pleading with her to open her eyes and join the world once more. But she couldn't. Shadowy hands gripped her, holding her in the world between life and death, never releasing her from its unrelenting hold. She could feel both the hands of life, those belonging to those who gathered around her bedside, and the hands of sweet death gripping her, both pulling on her with such force that she felt as if she were going to be torn apart. She struggled, wanting to rejoin those who loved her, but her father stood over the threshold of death, beckoning her with his charming smile. Her father had been her best friend, the only person to ever understand her, until Bradin. How could she choose between the two most important men in her life? How could she decide which one to return to?_

* * *

Bradin shifted in the narrow chair, rubbing the crick out of his neck that had settled there whilst he had slept. He looked down at Marie, her chest rising and falling with each labored breath. Even with the help of a ventilator, she could barely breathe around her slowly healing ribs. On the other side of Marie's bed, the chair that her mother occupied was empty.

_She probably went to get something to eat or something, _Bradin thought, not really caring where she was, as long as he got a few minutes alone with Marie.

He scooted his chair closer to the side of her bed until his legs were underneath the bed and his arms rested on top of the white sheets. Squeezing Marie's hand in his, Bradin gently brushed strands of hair out of her face. It had been a week now, and Marie still hadn't so much as wiggled her finger or uttered even a sigh or groan of pain. She remained as still and lifeless as a corpse.

"Marie," Bradin whispered in her ear, his lips lightly brushing against her ear. "The doctor said that you might be able to hear us if we spoke to you. I don't know if that's really true, but I hope it is." He felt silly doing this, talking to someone who couldn't talk back, but he needed to go on, to tell her what he was feeling.

"I want you to come back Marie. I need you," he was quickly becoming choked by tears. "I need you so badly. Your mom needs you too. She's trying to seem strong, but she's not. The doctor said she suffered from depression and that it was a miracle she's making such a strong recovery, but she's still really weak. You're coming back to us is the only thing that can really save her." He bit his lip, trying to gain control of his emotions.

"Nikki's been coming by after school and reading to you. She says you need to get off your _Little Women _kick and read something with more substance." He chuckled softly, quickly growing serious once more.

"The cops arrested your stepfather. He's gonna be on trial soon. Your mom's gonna testify. The judge said she wanted to take this case to court as quickly as possible. She, the judge, she was abused as a child and she wants to see justice done for you and your mom. And your mom's lawyer says that your stepdad could get thirty years to life, you know, for satutory rape, abuse, and attempted murder." A tear trickled down Bradin's cheek, unsolicited.

"Please Marie," he cried, burying his face in the crook of her bruised neck, "please come back to me. I can't lose you, I just can't. I love you so much, please, don't leave me."

* * *

_She could feel a tear slide down her neck, quickly followed by another and another. She heard Bradin's pleads, they resounded in her head, loosening the grip the shadowy hands had on her. _

Don't give up Bradin,_ she cried, _please don't give up on me.

_Marie tried desperately to open her eyes, to move her mouth and assure Bradin that she was alright. But she couldn't. _

Marie stood on a precipice, somewhere between life and death, light and dark. She saw her father standing across the dark threshold of death, summoning her, calling his daughter to join him in a world without pain and suffering, a world where they could be reunited, happy, and free.

_Marie looked over her shoulder, Bradin stood behind her, light surrounding him, her mother at his side. There were tears in their eyes as they reached out to her, trying desperately to grab hold of her and draw her back to them. She tried to reach them, but their hands were only just out of her reach. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to take hold of them. _

On her other side, her father gripped her hand, his hold tight on her fingers. His touch burned her, searing her flesh. Fearfully, Marie looked down at her hand. The skin there was black, burnt to a crisp by the hand of death. One by one, pieces of flesh fell from her hand until her hand was nothing more than stark white bones.

A scream filled Marie's throat, but it wouldn't come free. Instead, it festered inside of her, tearing apart her throat as she tried to force it out. Her father reached out for her once more, this time his hand wrapping around her arm. Once more the flesh burned, falling off until only the bone remained. But it didn't stop there. She could see the skin falling off of her other hand, the one stretched towards life and Bradin and her mother. The looks of horror on the faces of the two who stood in the light pierced Marie's heart. All over her body the flesh fell to the ground, leaving only the bone.

No, no_, she said, bringing her hands in front of her to stare at the bones that seemed to mock her. _This can't be happening, this _can't_ happen. NO!

Across from her, her father laughed, mocking her with the same cheery smile that he used to bestow upon her when they shared some secret joke. She looked back at Bradin and her mother. They were weeping openly, their still flesh covered bodies, shaking with tremendous sobs.

Marie buried her face, which was the only part of her that still held its skin, in her hands and wept.

I want to go home,_ she cried, _I want to go home.

I want to go home,I want to go home.

* * *

Bradin was still laying with his head buried in Marie's hair five minutes later when a soft hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up at Marie's mother. She smiled down at him gently then looked at her daughter.

"No change?" She asked. Unable to speak, Bradin merely shook his head. The older woman sighed and returned to her chair, tenderly taking Marie's other hand.

Bradin's eyes traveled over Marie's face. Her lips, dry and cracked, were parted, the side of her mouth still slightly swollen. Her skin was marred with cuts and bruises, and one eye was still swollen. But god was she beautiful. Bradin squeezed her hand, careful of the IV line, and brought her fingers up to his lips, kissing the tip of each finger softly.

Her eyelids fluttered, something that Bradin dismissed. After all, he was tired and had been staring at Marie for the past seven days with barely a break, his eyes had to be playing tricks on him. But her soft sigh, something that Bradin couldn't have tricked himself into hearing even if he wanted to, sounded loud in his ears and instantly caught his attention.

"Marie?" He stood quickly, bending over her, beseeching her with the tight hold of his hand around hers. She groaned, her eyes opening slowly. Bradin's heart pounded inside his chest and he grinned, tears spilling from his eyes in a happy flood.

* * *

Four more days Marie stayed in the hospital, Bradin and her mother never leaving her side. The lawyer had come to visit a day after Marie had regained consciousness to work on the case and get Marie's testimony. The date of the trial was set for the week after Marie was released, so that she could testify, along with her mother, against her stepfather.

The trial came and, with Bradin to support her, Marie was able to tell the court her story. She had broken down more than once, the judge gently urging her on. The trial lasted three days, a fifty year sentence, without parole, given to her stepfather. Marie had wept happily at the thought that no longer would her life be haunted by the monster. She and her mother had held onto each other tightly, crying, as they realized that they were now free of him, and able to go on with their lives.

* * *

It had been almost a week since the trial. Marie wandered down to Spanish Cove, inhaling the scent of the ocean and feeling the wind on her face. She stood on the same spot where she had first met Bradin and wrapped her arms around herself. Her hair, caught by the breeze, flew about her face, caressing the now pale yellow bruises. Marie licked her lips, tasting the salt on them and looked out over the white crest of the waves.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Marie's waist. Sighing happily, she leaned back into Bradin's hold, savoring the feelings of love and security. He kissed her temple lightly, his lips nothing more than a soft brush against her skin. She tilted her head so that she could look at him and smiled contentedly before his lips descended on hers. Marie gave herself over to the kiss, allowing herself to melt into his hold for only a few moments before pulling away.

She had come here on a mission, one that she would not be deterred from. Unwillingly, she pulled from his hold and turned to face him. Her arms found their way around his neck and Bradin once more gripped her waist.

"I have something to tell you." She whispered, hoping that if she didn't say the words aloud that they wouldn't be true.

"What?" He smiled down at her sweetly. Marie felt her heart break as she looked into his eyes, so loving, hopeful, and joyous. She ducked her head, allowing the curtain of auburn curls to hide her face from his view. Bradin's finger slipped beneath her chin and forced her head up.

"What is it Marie?" He asked, his smile faltering slightly. Marie inhaled deeply, silently praying for the strength to continue.

"I'm moving." She said simply.

"What?" Bradin looked down at her, his eyes wide, not understanding.

"I'm moving." Marie repeated.

"Why?" The heartbreak was clear in his eyes.

"Mom wants a fresh start." She shrugged. A tear slid down her cheek as she looked at Bradin. "She says that here, everywhere she looks, she's reminded of him." Both teens knew the him she was referring to. "She doesn't want to be constantly remembering the hurt he caused us." She ducked her head once more, biting her lip in an attempt to control her emotions. She didn't want to cry, not now, not when she had to be strong. Drawing in a deep breath, she looked back up.

"We're moving to North Carolina. My grandmother lives there and she wants us to come out and live with her for awhile."

"I don't want you to go." Bradin said, his own eyes becoming watery.

"And you think I do?" Marie cried, "I don't want to leave you." She caressed Bradin's cheek. "But I have no choice in the matter. When Mom has her mind set on something, there's no changing it."

"How long are you going to be gone?" His voice was low and husky as he too fought against tears.

"I don't know." She shook her head sadly, then smiled weakly up at him. "But I will be back, someday. After all, you still owe me that surfing lesson." Bradin returned her smile with one of his own and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling Marie tight against him.

THE END


End file.
